Echoes of Silence
by Dream4
Summary: Summary: Hermione is abused at home... Fred's in love with her, but hasn’t acted on it because he thinks his brother Ron is also in love with her. An Hr FW story
1. Letter 1

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~Echoes of Silence~**

* * *

****Summary: Hermione is abused at home... Fred's in love with her, but hasn't acted on it because he thinks his brother Ron is also in love with her. An Hr/ FW story 

* * *

**Granger Residence  
Age 11**

It was a bright sunny day, when an owl flew into the kitchen. Gasping my mother reaches for what looks like a letter tied to the owl's legs. A wide prideful smile graces her face, before she hands the letter over to my father. 

Both were surprised because it said that their daughter was accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The letter informs them that their daughter was a real live witch. 

Hermione was always a bright child, determining the situation at her home very quickly. _My parents were thrilled_,_ that's what I'll tell anyone who asks._ But the truth of the matter was that only her mother was thrilled. Hermione's mother is a squid; her mother's younger sister, Athena was a witch. 

Hermione's father was extremely displeased to say the least. Since it was known that Hermione was a witch it meant that there would be more contact with her mother's side of the family. Anything that had to do with Hermione's **Aunt Athena** vexed her father in the extreme.

As time drew closer for Hermione to get her school supplies, her father refused point blank to help. Her mother was confused as to where to go and how to get there. Hermione's mother thought it would be prudent to write and ask her sister to take her daughter to get her things. It was apparent from the minute Hermione's aunt showed up to the minute that she left, that her father just hated her. 

**Kings Cross  
Platform 9 3/4 quarters**

Before Hermione knew it was time to get on the Hogwarts express. Looking over to her aunt for instructions, Hermione does as her aunt instructs. Taking a deep breath, Hermione did exactly as was instructed. Walking right through the barrier, entering the station for the express. _Wow! There was another world just around the corner this whole time._ Happily waving good bye to her aunt, Hermione boards the train.

**Hogwarts Express**

Nerves start to assault Hermione as the train makes its way towards her new school. _What if there was a mistake? How will I get home?_ Picking up her new favorite book, Hermione re-reads the several chapters regarding the finding of new witches and wizards along with the sorting of them. _Ok, so there wasn't a mistake, I should be thinking about which house I want to belong to. The best way to do that is find out the basic principles of each house, and then decided._

Soft muddle sobs float around Hermione's compartment. Glancing around she spots, a young boy about her age crying. _Home sick already?_ "What's wrong?"

"I've lost my toad, Trevor," the boy cries, as he clumsy looks for his lost pet.

Closing her book with a snap, Hermione says, "I'll help you, what's your name?" 

"Neville Longbottom," he said looking upbeat at Hermione's offer.

"Hermione Granger" states Hermione as she looks in the compartment. _It looks like his toad isn't here._ "Keep checking this compartment, while I go check around on the train. Who knows maybe another student found him?"

"Good idea," agrees Neville.

Going from compartment to compartment, Hermione knocks while asking, "Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one?" Although meeting lots of interesting people, Hermione finds out that no one has seen a toad. _So far I have meet students from three different houses and not **one of them** has offered to help find this toad! Some school this is._

**Hogwarts Express  
Weasley Twin's compartment**

Hearing roaring laughter floating down the walkway, Hermione nervously makes her way towards the extremely noisy compartment. _What if they have the toad? _ Raising a shaking hand, Hermione knocks, peering inside to see a young boy with bright blue hair and an over large nose. _Good graces! What happened to him?_

"Good one! George," the boy said, looking irritated. 

"I thought so Fred," snickers George, a boy with flaming red hair. Gazing over to George, Hermione is startled to see his wand pointed directly at her. Swallowing hard, Hermione attempts to back way. 

"George!" shouts Fred. Swinging my eyes over to Fred, he looks at me kindly and whispers, "I'm sorry, don't mind my brother. Are you lost?" 

"Ah," I said, as I stuttering. "No have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one." The blue haired boy looks at me and softly smiles. A round of "No's" fill the compartment. 

"Come on," laughs Fred standing up. "I'll help you look." 

Relief swaps Hermione, she smiles at him while he pints his wand at himself. Muttering a spell, Fred fixes what George has done to him. Perceiving the similarities between the brothers, Hermione exclaims, "You're twins!" 

"Yep," laughs Fred as they move into the walkway. Puffing up his chest, Fred says with pride, "We're the Weasley twins. As you'll soon find out when you get to Hogwarts." 

__

_They must be really good students_. Fred offers his hand intruding himself after he was done Hermione did the same. Fred devises a plan of action; he'll go one way while Hermione goes the other. Meeting around the middle of the train. Fred heads up front while Hermione takes the back half. Near the end of the train, Hermione comes across another boy with flaming red hair. _He must be related to Fred and George! I wonder if everyone in his family has that shade of hair?_

**Hogwarts Express  
Ron and Harry's compartment**

He was sitting across from a raven-haired boy. Hermione caught the red head just as he was about to try out a spell. _I think his name is Ron. The spell he just tried is either completely bogus or too advanced for him._

Looking at the other boy, Hermione notices that he has broken glasses. _ Why does he have broken glasses? Does he not know the spell to fix them?_ Waving her wand Hermione fixes the raven-haired boy's glasses. _Oh my god! I'm sitting in Harry Potter's compartment!_

Opening her mouth, Hermione spews out that she's read all about him in several books. _I don't think I said the right thing._ Deciding to leave, Hermione strolls out of the compartment. On her way she notices that Ron has dirt on his face, Hermione points it out to him as she goes along with they're needing to change due to the fact that they would be arriving at school soon 

**Hogwarts Express  
Walkway near the Weasley Twin's compartment**

Signing dejectedly, Hermione has yet to come across anyone that has found a toad. _That poor kid, his first day and already has lost something._ Spotting Fred ahead, Hermione approaches him, in his hands he hold a struggling toad. Smiling widely at him, Hermione thanks him as she took Trevor

__

**Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Before Hermione knew it, she was there. A giant of a man calls for all first year students to follow him. Glancing around, Hermione's gaze lands on Fred's face. He winks at her. Taking a deep steadying breath, Hermione does as she is instructed. 

**Hogwarts  
Dinning Hall**

Entering the dinning hall, several student remark on the ceiling. Hermione informs them that according the Hogwarts: A history, it was enchanted to look that way. There on my right was Fred, George and yet another Weasley. _Good heavens! How many of them are there?_ They were sitting next to each other. 

Hermione hears Ron complaining about how all his brothers were in Gryffindor, and he didn't know what to do if he did get placed in there. _That must be **the** house to be in._

Professor McGonagal calls out the names. Arriving at Hermione's name too soon for Hermione's liking. Whispering and muttering encouragements to herself, Hermione took the hat placed it on her head. _Please put me somewhere that is good for studying but has some fun also. _

Seconds later the hat shouts, "Gryffindor!" Whipping off the hat, Hermione joins the table that is clapping. Upon seeing the twins Hermione knows that she is in their house. _Now I can find out what Fred meant by a Weasley twin. Plus I already know several people in this house and they're nice._ Sitting as close to the twins as possible, Hermione watches their little brother Ron followed by Harry join the house. _This is shaping up to be a rather interesting house._

Until Later


	2. Hogwarts Express 2

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~Echoes of Silence~**

* * *

Summary: Hermione is abused at home... Fred's in love with her, but hasn't acted on it because he thinks his brother Ron is also in love with her. An Hr/ FW story.  


* * *

AN: I didn' t forget this story. As you can see, i'm in the process of fixing some errors.  


* * *

  
  


**Kings Cross  
Platform 9 3/4 quarters**

Rushing through the barrier, Fred snickers as George closely follows him. Gazing around, nothing but first years were in sight. _Merlin, a whole new load for firsties bet Peeves will just love a go at them._ Fred and George joke their way over to the cargo hold. There a young raven-haired boy was having the most difficult time stowing his trunk. 

George nudges Fred, who silently agrees. "Looks like you need some help mate." Startling the young boy both Fred and George snicker at him. The twins take over putting the trunks on the train. 

"There's a right trick to it," mutters George.

"It's something that we picking up over our many years," states Fred. The twins turn their gaze onto the boy. "I'm George," states George while pointing to Fred. "And he's Fred," says George as he points to himself. 

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter," laughs Harry shaking their stunned hands.

Watching Harry Potter claim into the train, Fred whispers, "Merlin. We're going to school with Harry Potter! We have to tell mum."

**Hogwarts Express  
Weasley Twin's compartment**

Sitting down in their compartment the twins along with some friends start to pull pranks on each other. Laughing at the weird and outlandish names they could come up with for a certain professor. Ranging from him a _great bat_, _hooknos_e, and or _greasy git_. 

George was feeling particularly devilish decides to use his twin as a guinea pig. Sudden loud pop rings around the compartment along with George's snickers of delight. 

Fred's face feels peculiar. Gazing slight down , Fred spies his own nose could give a certain professor a run for his Galleons. _ Bloody hell! My own twin wants me to look like Snape!_ Fred watches Lee point to his head, gazing upwards, Fred notes his beautiful firry red hair was now blue. _Just smashing!_

"Good one George," snaps Fred. _Hate it when he changes my hair color!_ At that moment a small knock is heard at the door. 

"I thought so, Fred," snickers George as Fred turns to see who is at the door. Standing there was a girl who looks horrified. 

Fred follows his gaze until he hits George. _No wonder she looks so scared! George has his wand pointed at her face._ "George!" shouts Fred glaring at him. Turning his attention back to the girl standing in the doorway, Fred informs her, "Don't mind my brother. Are you lost?" 

"Ah," mutters the girl. Before she stammers out, "No. Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one." 

As everyone said that they hadn't, Fred notices a disappointed look cross the girls face. _It's not right for this young thing to be looking for a small object like a toad on this train. What if she ran into some Slytherins? _"Come on," laughs Fred. "I'll help you look." 

After Fred fixes his face and hair, he hears her exclaim, "You're twins!" Looking rather prideful, Fred says, "Yep, we're the Weasley twins. As you'll soon find out when you get to Hogwarts." 

Confusion flashes across her face for a moment before it was gone. _She'll find out._ They properly introduce themselves to each other before splitting up. Fred taking the front of the train while Hermione takes the back half. 

**Hogwarts Express  
Slytherin Compartments **

Passing by the compartment that usually contains _Flit and Cronies_, Fred barely controls his urge to gag. Shuddering with disgust, Fred wasn't going to even bother with the compartment, until Flints voice floats out into the hallway.

"Some poor wet first year," snickers Flint. "Is probably wetting his pants looking for his toad!" Vicious laughter follows Flint's statement. _Bloody hell! You Slytherin._ Pulling out his wand, Fred gets ready to hex the people in the compartment, yanking open the door.

A small forceful object hits Fred in the gut. Catching it, a loud toad burp erupts for Fred's hand. Smirking Fred says, "Thanks, mate." Slamming the door shut, Fred easily charms it to remain so. _Good thing I came up here, instead of Hermione._ Shuddering g at the thought Fred strolls back down the hallway. 

**Hogwarts Express  
Walkway near the Weasley Twin's compartment**

Fred observes Hermione walking back towards him, sighing dejectedly. _This should brighten her day._ Smiling widely Fred holds a struggling toad. Hermione smiles beams at Fred. With a heartfelt, "Thanks," Hermione takes Trevor. Fred shakes his head as she purposely strides down the hallway_. A Professor McGonagal in training. _

**Hogwarts  
Dinning Hall**

Fred smirks as he and George sit close to their brother Percy. Knowing that this would bother him to no end. Professor McGonagal slowly calls out each new first year. _Merlin, can't they find a way to move this along! I'm starving over here._

"Granger, Hermione," barks Professor McGonagal. Looking up, Fred spots the girl from the train. _Wonder what house she's going to be in?_ The hat was barely on her head before it shouts out. "Gryffindor!" _Smashing!_ Clapping along with everyone else, Fred waits for his brother to get sorted. _Bet he thought we were serious when we told him he had to fight a Troll!_ Fred smirks at Ron's pale face as he joins the Gryffindor house. 

"Potter, Harry," barks Professor McGonagal. The whole hall is silent as Harry was sorted. When the hat shouts out. "Gryffindor!" Fred and George shout themselves hoarse. 

**Hogwarts  
Class Resume **

As classes resumed humors and tall tails were abundant. One rumor turned out to be very true, Hermione Granger was quickly gaining a reputation. It isn't the bad kind of reputation where you wouldn't want to bring her home to your mother; Hermione's reputation is that she has practically all her schoolbooks memorized. Almost everyone called her a, _know-it-all,_ plus she was a real stickler for the rules. 

As the weeks go by, Fred notices that Hermione was friendless. He and George came to an agreement not to pull any pranks on her until later in the school year, if her situation was better. 

On Halloween, George relays that one of the first years was in the bathroom crying their eyes out, because of his little brother. Glancing around the table, Fred notes that it had to be Hermione because she was the only one missing from their table. _ Or she could be in the library reading. What a strange girl!_

The poor excuse of a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher runs into the dinning hall, muttering on about a Troll in the castle. Winking to George, Fred felt Percy's hand grip his arm rather tightly. _Merlin was does he always ruin our fun?_ Sighing warily Fred does as Percy instructed him to while George follows along. 

Later, Hermione, Ron and Harry show up well after they were suppose to be in the common rooms. From that point on she was their best friend. As Fred listens to Ron relaying the story of how Hermione became his new best friend as she supposedly took on a fully-grown mountain troll because she thought she could handle it after reading about it in a book and he and Harry saved her. 

George points out how red the tops of Ron's ears were. Fred narrows his eyes at Ron, glancing to George who just nods in return. Both knew that Ron was hiding something, but the twins determined to leave it alone. Since Hermione now had some friends. 

Not long after that the three of them were called, _The Dream Team_ by almost every professor in school. They even had Saturday tea with Hagrid at his hut. _How cool is that? Having tea with Hagrid. Hermione is still a know-it-all, but much more approachable now. _

Hermione's usual strict following of the rules was the reason why everyone in Gryffindor was extremely shocked when they found out that three first years lost 50 house points each. Finding a letter from Charlie to Ron Fred wonders. _Who's Norbert? Is he the reason they lost those points? _

Until Later


	3. End of First year 3

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~ Echoes of Silence ~**

* * *

****Summary: Hermione is abused at home... Fred's in love with her, but hasn't acted on it because he thinks his brother Ron is also in love with her. An Hr/ FW story 

* * *

  


**Hogwarts  
Winter Recess **

_Going home for Christmas was the worst decision I could have possibly made._ Struggling to control her rapid breathing, Hermione looks out the window of the Hogwarts expresses. Pain radiates from her leg.

Remembering vividly how her father would wake her up every night by dragging her from her bed and forcing her to listen to his drunken dribble. The contestant puts downs gave the impression that Professor Snape had replaced her father, the only difference was that Hermione I couldn't escape him with a ringing of the classroom bell. 

At the barrier to catch the express back to Hogwarts, Hermione's father _accidentally_ hurt her. He sneering at her, "You're a witch. You can just fix that with you're little wand." Before leaving her to limp to the train. _How can he be so cruel?_

**Hogwarts  
Entrance**

_Just a few more steps and you'll finally be back at Hogwarts._ Taking several deep breaths, Hermione limps closer to the door. Pain shoots up her leg. _I hope Madam Pomfrey can fix this._ Bursting through the door, was a flaming red head, getting a better look at him, Hermione knows that it's Fred.

"Oi! Mione," greets Fred as his gaze rakes in her appearance. "What's the matter?"

"I've hurt my leg," huffs Hermione struggling not to cry from relief.

"Need a hand," asks Fred. Nodding her head, Hermione gasps as Fred swings her up into his arms. "I'll get you to Madam Pomfrey my fair damsel in distress!" cries Fred dramatically. _Merlin! I didn't know Fred is this strong. _

**Second Floor  
Hospital Wing**

Fred wasn't even out of breath when we got to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey scolds both Fred and Hermione while she flicks her wand fixing the damage to Hermione's leg.

Hermione absorbs everything that Madam Pomfrey is doing filing it away for future reference. _It will certainly come in handy._ Madam Pomfrey smiles at Hermione informing her that she's all better but to take it easy on the leg.

Ginning devilishly, Fred whispers, "Come on, we're having a snowball fight!"

Smiling for what feels like the first time since winter recess had started, Hermione and Fred dash out of the hospital. The rest of the day was spent among friends, playing around. 

**Hogwarts  
Spring Time**

Day, weeks and months quickly pass by. One fine day in the library, Harry spots Hagrid with an interesting book. This book turns out to be a book on Dragons. This leads to the incident of getting caught out of bed by Professor McGonagall, when Malfoy turns us in. Neville was out of bed in an attempt to warn us. _Poor Neville, he thinks we lied to him._

Harry, Hermione and Neville lost fifty points each totaling the cost to Gryffindor of one hundred and fifty points. This put the Slytherins ahead in points, and thus put Harry and Hermione on everyone's shunning list. 

As the days pass leading up to the detention, Hermione tenses wondering what nasty prank the Weasley twins have in store for her. On the day of the detention, Hermione relaxes as it passes by without incident. 

**After Detention  
Gryfindor Tower  
Common Room**

Upon returning to the Gryffindor tower, Harry and Hermione find Ron asleep in one of the comfy chairs. Muttering about Quidditch fowls. Harry became obsessive about you-know-who and the stone. We all were dead positive that the only thing keeping you-know-who from getting the stone was Professor Quirrell. That thought wasn't a good one. 

**Hogwarts  
Exam Time**

As the weeks go by, Professor Quirrell got more and more pale. Too soon, exams loomed. _Thank god I color-coded my notes!_ Preparing for the exams, Harry, Hermione and Ron had split focus. 

After each exam, Hermione wanted to go over them. Ron started to make groaning noises of how he didn't want to go over the exams. _Should have taken better notes._

"Our last exam, History of Magic was easier then I thought it would have been," comments Hermione. Earning glares from Ron and Harry. _What I thought it was._ Wondering down by the lake, Hermione could easily spy the twins and Lee were playing with the squid. _Well, at least they're not pulling any pranks today._

"Relax, Harry. The stone is guarded by _Fluffy_," states Ron causing Harry to have the opposite reaction. Rushing towards Hagrid's, they learn how he told a stranger how to get passed _Fluffy_ thus putting the stone one step closer to you-know-who. 

**Gryfindor Tower  
Common Room**

Later that night, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sneaking out of the tower after Hermione put Neville in a full body bind. Quickly making their way up to the third floor corridor. Playing the flute to get pass _Fluffy_, they jump down a trap door. Landing on something soft. Hermione realizes almost right away that it's Devil's Snare.

Getting away, Hermione yells at both Rona and Harry to stop fighting the plant. Muttering to herself, trying desperately to think of a way to kill it. 

Ron bellows, "**ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT**?" ****

Soon after, they were playing a real-life giant chess game. Which, thankfully Ron was in charge of because Harry and Hermione suck at the game. As the game came to a close, Ron was hurt but alive, Harry and Hermione continue to Professor Snape's part of the protection for the stone. Hermione solves the riddle with logic. _Bloody brilliant, I just won't tell him that._ Informing Harry that there was just enough potion for him to go on. 

Harry says to go back for help, get Dumbledore. Dashing back, towards Ron. Hermione makes sure that he was all right before rushing up the step running into Dumbledore along the way. Breathing slightly easier, Hermione says, "He's in there." 

A strange expression flashes across Dumbledore's face as he races onwards. Before Hermione could even turn around Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were running towards her. _Professor Snape! If he's here, who's in there?_

Dread fills Hermione, as she hears Dumbledore calling out Harry's name. Professor McGonagall and Snape help Ron and her back up to the main corridor as Dumbledore helps Harry. 

Ron and Harry are immediately taken to the hospital wing. Hermione gives a long explanation of what she knows to Dumbledore. He smiles softly at her as he informs her to go back to the Gryffindor tower. 

**Gryfindor Tower  
Common Room**

Walking into the common room, Hermione see Fred undoing the full-body bind on Neville. Wringing her hands and swallowing hard, she cautiously approaches them. Hermione whispers, "Fred." Time stands still for a few moments as Neville and Fred look at Hermione strangely. 

"Where's Ron," asks Fred looking beyond her.

"And Harry," questions Neville. 

"Both in the hospital wing," answers Hermione. "We… ah we…" 

"What Miss Granger is trying to say," states Professor McGonagall coming into the room. "Is that your brother and Mr. Potter are fine. It's very late and you should be in bed." 

"Did we lose any points," timidly asks Neville. 

"No. Mr. Longbottom, you did not," answers Professor McGonagall. "I trust you'll be heading to bed now?" 

"Yes Professor." 

Professor McGonagall turns and leaves the common room. Fred waves to Neville as he heads off to his bed. 

"Come here, Hermione," whispers Fred as he pats the seat next to him on the couch. "Tell me all about it." 

Sitting down next to Fred, the story pours out of Hermione. Choking on several occasions, Fred listens patiently. Not asking any questions, when Hermione was finished, Fred look stunned. Hugging Hermione fiercely, Fred receives a smile from Hermione. 

"Go to sleep," instructs Fred. "Leave everyone else to me." 

The next day, Ron was back to sitting next to Hermione in the dinning hall. It was three days after that Harry was awakened. 

**Dinning Hall  
Year of Year Feast**  


In the hospital the day of the end of year feast, Hermione, Ron and Harry discuss their dead professor and whether or not Dumbledore had somehow encouraged them to figure things out.

Later that night, Harry was able to join his house for the feast. The hall was decked out in Slytherin colors. Before dinner is served, Dumbledore stood up to make his end of term speech. Giving out the placing of each house. Fourth and last place is Gryffindor, third is Hufflepuff second is Ravenclaw and first is Slytherin. Everyone at Gryffindor table feels slightly sick to see the Slytherins clapping and cheering

That's when Dumbledore says, "that do recent events need to be taken into account, last minute points." The whole hall falls silent. 

"First to Mr. Ronald Weasley… for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." Percy was the loudest Weasley at the table. 

"Second to Miss Hermione Granger… for the use of cool logic in the face of fire." _Dumbledore isn't kidding when he said that_. "I award Gryffindor house fifty points." Hermione buries her head as Fred leans over, whispering, "Smashing Hermione! Fifty points!" 

"Third to Mr. Harry Potter… for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points." 

Gryffindor was tied with the Slytherins, when Dumbledore kept talking. "There are all kinds of courage. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to standup to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom." 

Gryffindor table explodes. Clapping as hard as Hermione could along with everyone else at Gryffindor table. Neville was praised for trying to stop the Trio that night.

Both Fred and George hugged Hermione, as the feast was underway. The next day when exam grades were posted, to everyone's surprise Harry and Ron had gotten good grades. While Hermione had gets the highest grades in her class.

**Kings Cross  
Platform 9 3/4 quarters**

When the express pulled into the station, Fred helps Hermione with her trunk. Smiling Hermione pass through the barrier, seeing for the first time Mrs. Weasley and Ron's little sister Ginny. 

As she gets closer to them, Hermione notices a really fat boy along and a long necked woman stand next to a purple faced, furious man. _Must be Harry's relatives._

It was shocking at just how rude and mean they were to Harry and to everyone else. By the look on Fred and George's face, Hermione knew they were just going to do something. _I hope they don't do it here._ Waiting around for a few minutes talking to Ron; Hermione became aware that no one from her family was there yet.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione was just about to ask Mrs. Weasley to help her get home when her mother comes running towards her. Smiling happily, Hermione waves at her, releasing the breath she didn't know that she was holding. 

"Well how did you do on your exams," asks Hermione's mum. 

"Top of her class," gushes Mrs. Weasley. Hermione's smile increases. _My mother looks so proud._ Waving good-bye to the Weasley's after Fred and George helped put Hermione's trunk in her mother's car. Promising Ron that she would write him about staying with his family over the summer

Until Later


	4. End of Fourth Year 4

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~Echoes of Silence~**

* * *

****Summary: Hermione is abused at home... Fred's in love with her, but hasn't acted on it because he thinks his brother Ron is also in love with her. An Hr/ FW story 

* * *

**End of Fourth Year  
Hogwarts Express  
Harry, Ron and Hermione's Compartment**

The weather could not have been more different on the journey back to King's Cross. Than it had been on their way to Hogwarts the previous September. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Harry, Ron and Hermione had managed to get a compartment to themselves. 

The trio talked more freely than they had all week as the train sped them southward. Hermione was glad Harry could talk about what happened to him and Cedric that night of the last task. The conversation came to a stop when the trolley arrived. 

After paying for her sweets, Hermione put her money back into her schoolbag, dislodging a copy of the Daily Prophet. Watching the facial expressions of her two best friends, Harry's face had an extremely worried look on it. 

"There's nothing in there," states Hermione noting Harry's disbelief. "You can look for yourself, but there's noting at all. I've been checking every day. Just a small piece the day after the third task, saying you won the tournament." Softly smiling to ease the shock, Hermione continues, "They didn't even mention Cedric. There's nothing about any of it. If you ask me, Fudge is forcing them to keep quiet."

"He'll never keep Ritaquiet," groans Harry. "Not on a story like this." 

Trying hard not to smirk. Hermione declares smugly, "Oh, Rita hasn't written _anything _at all since the third task." Hermione takes several deep breaths to control her anger. "As a matter of fact Rita Skeeter isn't going to be writing anything at all for a while." 

Seeing their identical blank faces, Hermione smile widely at them. "Not unless she wants me tospill the beans on her." 

"What are you talking about?" demands Ron. Looking confused. 

"I found out how she was listening in on private conversations when she wasn't suppose to be coming onto the ground," smugly Hermione informs them. 

"How was she doing it," asks Harry. As Ron asks, "How did you find out?" 

"Well, it wasyou," Hermione points to Harry. "Who really gave me the idea." 

"I did?"perplexed Harryasks. "How?"

"Bugging," Hermione happily inform him. 

"But you said they didn't work…" states Ron. 

"Oh not electronic bugs," says Hermione dismissing the idea. "No you see…Rita Skeeter is an unregistered Animagus. She can turn," reaching for her bag and pulling out a sealed glass jar. "Into a beetle." 

"You're kidding," whispers Ron shocked. "You haven't… she not…" gesturing to the jar in my hand. 

"Oh yes she is," happily informs them as she brandishes her jar at them.

Still stuttering Ron lifts the jar to eyelevel. They discuss how Rita knew about what Krum said after the second task, how she knew about Harry's scar hurt during Divination and Hagrid's talk with Madame Maxime. Ron and Harry piece together that the Slytherin's must have known and didn't care. Hermione puts away the jar as the compartment doors slid open. 

"Very clever, Granger," drawls Malfoy with Crabble and Goyle standing behind him. Looking extremely happy with themselves, and more arrogant and menacing than ever to Hermione. He slinked into the compartment. Hermione licks her suddenly dry lips. _This is not good. Why can't he just leave us alone?_

Fighting to hear the words being exchanged between Harry and Draco, Hermione only catches the tail end of the conversation. "You picked the losing side, Potter! I warned you! I told you that you ought to choose your company more carefully, remember?" 

Swallowing hard Hermione slowly reaches for her wand, only a few word that Malfoy was sprouting penetrate her conscience. 

"Riffraff like this." Observing Malfoy jerk his head at Ron then towards Hermione. He gleefully hiss, "Too late now, Potter! They'll be the first to go." Fear starts to crawl around inside Hermione. "Dark Lord's back! Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers first!" Watching Crabble and Goyle looming behind Malfoy I pull out my wand and mutter the first hex that comes to mind. 

Series of bangs forces Hermione to jump backwards in fright. Blinking several times Hermione sees Malfoy, Crabble and Goyle all lying unconscious in the doorway. _I know I didn't do that on my own!_ Feeling Ron on one side and Harry on the other, Hermione examines the boys on the floor. _It looks like we used different hexes._

Just then Fred's voice filters in. "Thought we'd see what those three were up to."Fred steps over Goyle and into the compartment. Relief fills Hermione, he had his wand out and behind him so, did George. 

"Interesting effect," mutters George as he looks down at Crabble. "Who used the Furnunculus Curse?" 

The boys sort out who used what hex. Ron, George and Harry kick, roll and push the unconscious boys each of whom looked distinctly worse for the jumble of jinxes with which they had been hit, out into the corridor. Fred gave Hermione a tight comforting hug; one that Hermione wishes would just go on. _Never felt so safe. _

Upon the compartment door closing, Fred reluctantly lets go of Hermione. "Exploding Snap, anyone," Fred asks as he pulls out pack of cards. After the boys play three rounds, Fred coerces Hermione into playing the next round with them.

Well into the fifth game Harry asks Fred and George whom they were blackmailing. Dismissing it as unimportant, causing an increase of interest from Ron, Harry and Hermione. They pest the twins until they talk. Fred was the first to crack, and George followed him telling us that Bagman had cheated them out of their money at the Quidditch World Cup. 

"So we asked for our money back," George said glowering. 

"He didn't refuse!" 

"Right in one," answers Fred; Hermione's anger starts to boil. 

"But that was all your savings," states an angry Ron. _I can't believe someone would do that! It's not like they have money to spare. _

"Tell me about it," replies George as he launches into a story about Lee's dad having trouble-getting Bagman to pay up. He also tells us more about Bagman's problems with gambling. 

Fred squeezes Hermione's hand; looking up into his green eyes Hermione squeeze his back. As the train pulls into Platform 9 3/4 quarters, Hermione and Ron step over Malfoy, Crabble and Goyle. Struggling with their trunks even with the twins help. Harry, however, stayed put. Hermione watches Harry hand George his Tournament reward. _Oh that's so generous of Harry._

George tries to give it back, but Harry refuses to take it. Fred tries to reason with him, Harry pulls out his wand. _Why can't they tell he's serious about this?_ Harry left the compartment before the twins could do or say anything else. 

Sighing deeply, blinking away fresh tears. _Why him?_ Swallowing a large lump in her throat. Spotting Harry's Uncle Vern, she silently echoes Ron's statement. "Maybe Dumbledore will let you stay at the Weasley's house halfway this summer." Leaning over, Hermione kisses Harry on the check. 

Waving goodbye to almost all of the Weasley's, a solid hand touches her back. Glancing behind her and spotting Fred looking down at her, a small smile graces her face. 

"Hey Mione," whispers Fred. "You know that goes for you too, right?" 

"Thanks," Hermione whispers to Fred as she hears Mrs. Weasley issue her a welcome to stay at the Burrow. Looking towards the women, Hermione instantly spies her father standing rather impatiently behind Mrs. Weasley. 

"She will be spending her summer with her own family," snaps Mr. Granger tapping his foot as he glares at his daughter. 

Fred clenches his hands, trying desperately to keep a cool head. _That man is bad news._ He watched as the Hermione's small smile filtered away. 

"Thank-you for the offer Mrs. Weasley," croaks out Hermione as she passes the woman, watching her father stumble with her trunk and things. 

_This is going to be a long summer._

Until Later


	5. Letter 5

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~ Echoes of Silence ~******

* * *

Summary: Hermione is abused at home... Fred's in love with her, but hasn't acted on it because he thinks his brother Ron is also in love with her. An Hr/ FW story 

* * *

**The Burrow  
Kitchen**

Two weeks into the summer, Pigwidgeon returns from his trip to Harry's house. Attached to his leg is a rather large envelope. Excitingly Ron open's his mail from Harry. Inside the envelope is another smaller letter. Ron reads off Harry's letter to the whole family.

_Dear Ron,_ _My aunt and uncle are treating me fine. So far this summer is almost as boring as the last one. But for one small change this year I get to work on my homework in my room without any trouble. I have already heard from Hermione. She wrote to me. I have enclosed her letter so that you can read it also. She's not going to be visiting Krum this summer. Her parents won't let her._

At this Ron shouts with glee. "Yes, thank god her parents are smart!" Smiling happily Ron returns to reading Harry's letter.

_Now for the bad news. Her parent's doesn't want her communicating with us either._

"What," gasps Ron. This news greatly surprises the Weasley's. 

"Let me see Hermione's letter," demands Arthur. Searching, Ron quickly fines Hermione's letter, handing it over to his father. 

Fred watches his father's face intently. _Maybe Harry made a simple mistake._ Fred doesn't listen as Ron finishes reading the letter. "Well Dad," asks Fred. "What do you think?"

"Hermione's parents don't want her in touch with anyone from her school," responds Arthur. 

"Arthur, do you think they feel it will keep her safe," demands Molly.

"I don't know," answers Arthur. "But we have to respect their wishes. After all she is their daughter." Fred watches his mother start to slam pots around in the kitchen as his father passes Hermione's letter around. 

Barely glancing at Harry's letter, Fred makes sure that he's the last to get Hermione's. Neatly folded it up Fred puts it in his pocket.

**The Burrow  
Twin's Room**

Alone later that night, sitting on his bed Fred reaches into his pocket. Pulling out Hermione's letter. Bring it close to his face Fred inhales. _Fresh floral, dewberry a touch of orchid and violet wood, smells just like her._ Smiling softly, Fred gently unfolds the letter, silently reading it he looks it over carefully. _Just in case she needs help. That man who picked her up is just plain bad news._

Walking by his room, George observes Fred reading a letter. _Probably the letter that Hermione sent, Fred should just ask her out already. _Shaking his head, George continues on his way. Entering the kitchen, George notices that Ron is going up against Bill in Wizard chess. _Bill you don't stand a chance! Not if he can beat Professor __McGonagall's __chess set._

**Granger Residence  
Hermione's Bedroom**

Sitting on the ground behind her bed, Hermione can plainly hear her mother and father yelling at each other at the top of their lungs in the family room.

"She goes to the _freak school_ because of you," shouts her father.

"She goes to that school because she's _special_. You got that, Dan!" responses her mother. Loud banging noise along with high-pitched screams float up towards her. 

Hermione shivers. _At least my stuff is still in the trunk of the car_. Hearing heavy sets footsteps pounding down towards her room, Hermione quickly get up from her hiding spot. Sitting on the bed. Pretending to read a book Hermione jumps as her room is thrown open.

"Get up," snaps her father as he walks into her room. Gripping her arm tightly, he glares at her. "You have work to do." Hermione barely has time to catch her balance as her father shoves her out of her room. 

"She can clean this pig's sty!" bellows her father. Forcing Hermione down the stairs. "We have company coming over soon."

"Fine," replies Hermione as she goes to get the cleaning supplies. Sudden blinding pain hits her in the back, falling down. _What? _ Hermione feels rather then sees her father's foot hit her stomach. _Oh, my god!_

"Don't you ever talk back to me," spats out her father. "You **ugly** buck toothed witch." Reaching behind her, Hermione gets up fast as her father pulls her hair. "Use your magic to clean this room up."

"But Dad," is as far as she got. 

His fingers squeeze her jaw. "I said never talk back to me. Now get to work." Orders her father.

Taking a deep breath when he walks out of the room. Looking around Hermione finds her mother, on the floor out cold. Hermione struggles not to cry as she bends down to look over her mother. _How did it get to this point?_

"Mother," groans Hermione doing a brief look over. "Mama come on, you need to get up." Hearing her mother groan as she started to come too. Hermione looked behind her to make sure that her father wasn't in the room. Helping her mother up. Struggling to keep her mother from falling over, Hermione sighs. _This is insane._

Until Later


	6. Prefect 6

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~ Echoes of Silence ~**

* * *

****Summary: Hermione is abused at home... Fred's in love with her, but hasn't acted on it because he thinks his brother Ron is also in love with her. An Hr/ FW story 

* * *

**The Burrow  
Kitchen**

Early one morning two unknown owls arrive at the Weasley residence. Each owl was carrying an envelope, which held a letter these went to Molly immediately. While she reads over one of the letters Molly smiles she nods her head. Handing over the letter to Arthur who skims the letter. 

Smiling widely, Arthur states, "Ron, Dumbledore says that Harry can spend the rest of the summer at our house. All we need now is his relatives permission." Ron shouts gleefully, throwing his hands up into the air. 

Looking over to his mother, Ron notices her facial expression, which was excided almost prideful before it went blank. _Wonder what's going on?_

"**FRED! GEORGE!!"** bellows Molly. "Get _down_ here!" Percy and Charlie smirk at each other as they sat down at the table. Ginny and Bill laugh quietly as they walk into the room. Each sibling wonders what the twins have done now to piss off their mother. 

Bumbling into the room, where two identical red heads, both of whom where in the various stages of sleep. Looking bleary eyed at their mother, both hear her hiss, "**HOW** could **YOU**," seeing the papers in her hands, both blink at her. 

"Now Molly," placates Arthur. "They _couldn'_t have gotten expelled from school." 

Paling both twins look at each other trying rapidly to think of they could have possibly done that would involve school. "**I AM WAITING**!" Cuts into their thoughts, watching their angry mother getting closer to them, both back up from her. 

Hands up, both watch her face go from angry to blank in seconds, "For you to tell me how," a radiant smile graces her face, "you two made _prefect _and not tell me." Breathing suddenly became a problem, seeing how their mother had them in a backbreaking hug.

"Mom," gasps George. "Please I can't breath."

"Need air," grumbles Fred.

Shouts from various family members after their mother lets them go, prevent the twins from going back to bed.

"**What**?" demands Percy.

"Has _Dumbledore_ gone insane?" groans Bill looking at the twins.

"**How**," demands Ron. "You two are the _worst pranksters_ since the Marauders."

"**Settle down**," snaps Charlie. "Ok. Everyone wants to know _just what did you two did_ to deserve this." 

Glancing at each other, Fred sighs. "We kind of… ah… helped Harry with the tournament."

"Yep," groans George. "Never again I say."

"How did you do that," demands Ron. "I was there. You were never near him the whole time."

Rolling his eyes, Fred looks at Ron, "Do you have to take everything literately?"

George snickers as Ron stutters. "Look Ron, we helped behind the scene."

"Really," purrs Charlie. "I was there also. I don't remember either of you helping Harry at all."

The twins groan. , "Look it's like this," Fred points to Ron. "You were being a prat. Hermione was scared that Harry would get hurt. Not knowing as much as the other contestants. So we" gesturing to his twin. Fred concludes, "decided if it would keep Hermione from going insane, we would help her. Thus helping Harry." 

Shrugging his shoulders, George adds, "Some of it must have stuck."

**Granger Residence  
Hermione's Bedroom**

Reaching under her bed, Hermione pulls out her safety box. _Ha! You missed it._ Carefully lifting the latch she places a few new pounds inside. Lifting up one of the few pictures she had placed in there. Hermione gives a rare smile. Tracking the photo of a waving Harry, Ron and her, a tear slides down her face. _Hi guys! I really miss you._

Lifting the next one, Hermione almost laughs. This picture was of Fred and George, who in the photo were changing each other's hair and making faces at Hermione. _You could always make me laugh._

Remembering back to her first year, when Fred said that he would take care of everything, Hermione smiles wishfully. _If only you could take care of this_. Running her finger once more over the photo her places it back in the box, closing the lid. _This needs to go inside my trunk before father finds it. _ Pausing she lifts up the box, the weight was only slightly heavily after carrying around her books all year. Standing up, she slowly makes her way to her door. _Please don't be up!_

Creaking the door open a little Hermione glances down the hallway, making sure the coast was clear. Spotting no one, she quickly went down the hall. Moving down the steps, passing the den and pausing only at the outside door. Slowly turning the knob, she looked around for signs of anyone. 

Going outside, she heads towards the van. Opening up the back of the van, she finds her trunk. Opening it she places her box inside. _That's done_. Rose red light hits the driveway. _Yet another day_ _has begun_.

Until Later


	7. News 7

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~ Echoes of Silence ~**

* * *

****Summary: Hermione is abused at home... Fred's in love with her, but hasn't acted on it because he thinks his brother Ron is also in love with her. An Hr/ FW story 

* * *

**Granger Residence   
Hermione's Bedroom**

Reaching her room, Hermione closes the door just as she hears her father's bedroom door open. _Merlin that was close!_ Tiptoeing over to her bed, Hermione sighs as she slides under the covers. _If everything goes as planned, we should have good day today_. 

Glancing over to the clock on her nightstand, Hermione stifles a yawn. _Only six thirty in the morning, Father will be waking me up in less then two hours. _

**The Burrow  
Kitchen**

Eating at the table, George notices Fred's far away expression on his face. _Must be thinking of Hermione._ Observing his twin glance at Ron then grimace. _So that it! He's afraid of how Ron will react. This is smashing!_ Smirking George catches his twin's eyes before subtlety nods towards Ron.   


A small smiles streaks across Fred's face. Unfortunately for the twins, Ron saw this exchange. "Whatever you're planning forget it!" snaps Ron, as his ears turn red. 

"Forget _what_ little brother," purrs George putting on his best innocent face. "I just want to talk to you."

"Yeah right," groans Ron. Glancing between the twins, Ron narrows his eyes. 

"Really," laughs George. "From the way you're reacting you would think that I did something to your new Chudley Cannons poster." Laughing harder as Ron jumps up and runs to his room.

"**George**," barks Molly. "What did you two do?"

"Nothing mum," mutters Fred. "We are not allowed to practice magic outside of school. Ron is just being a git." Fred smirks back at George's retreating back, as George follows Ron up to Ron's room. 

**The Burrow  
Ron's Room**

Rushing into his room, Ron scrutinizes his posters. _Bloody hell! I thought they were serious. Why do I always fall for whatever they're planning?_ Sighing heavily, Ron shakes his head. Hearing the floorboard behind him creak, Ron turns to see one of the twins standing behind him. "**YOU**!" Rushing him, Ron is pushed back onto his bed.

"**Look**," snaps George. "I _need_ to talk to you. And _this is_ serious."

Resided Ron asks, "What?"

"What is going on between you and Hermione," asks George. 

Narrowing his eyes at his brother. "She is **my** friend! That's all." Watching his brother struggle to not explode, Ron slowly realizes that George is indeed serious. "Why?"

"Are you sure you're just friends," questions George. "Because you were awfully uptight about Krum."

"Yeah," laughs Ron, blushing a little. "I like someone else. Krum, he got on my nerves. Plus I got this bad vibe off him." Watching the tension leave George an idea came into Ron's head. "Do you like Hermione?"

"Ah, Hello Ron," snickers George. "My girlfriend Katie is coming over this afternoon."

"Well why did you ask," demands Ron.

"I know someone who likes her," states George. "I just wanted to be certain the way was clear." Tapping his chin, George ponders, "When is Harry coming?"

"He likes Cho," replies Ron. "And we're picking him up this afternoon."

"Good, good," mutters George as he leaves the room.

_Well that was weirder then Neville remembering the right password._

**Granger Residence   
Kitchen**

Clearing away the dirty dishes, Hermione looks towards her mother. Without a sound her mother places her over night bag next to the garage door. _Smashing._ Releasing the breath she didn't know she was holding, Hermione turns on the dishwasher. _Everything is almost in place. Soon, it will be soon_. 

**The Burrow  
Family Room**

Tumbling out of the fireplace Katie came first, followed closely by Angelina. Both girls were covered in dirt. Going over to his girlfriend, George helps to dust some of the dirt off of her. While Fred stood to the side, not even acknowledging Angelina standing near the fireplace.

"Don't _tell me_ you're still mad," purrs Angelina coming closer to Fred. Fred crosses his arms over his chest.

"You know, Fred, I don't believe you told me what it was that Angelina said to piss you off so much," comments George as he watches his twin freeze Angelina out. _It must have been something. I've never seen him act this way._

"**Ask** _Angelina_," purrs Fred coldly as he glares angrily at her. As Angelina tries to put her hands on Fred, he moves away from her.

"I didn't say anything _much_," dismisses Angelina.

Snorting, Fred looks over to Ron. "When you go pick up Harry let me know. I'll go with you." 

"Aren't you going to stay and play a game of Quidditch with us," asks Katie squeezing George's hand. George squeezes hers back.

"Yeah," laughs Ron. "You never miss a chance to play."

"Maybe I don't like who's playing," suggests Fred as he leaves the room.

"What did you say," demands Katie. "I have never seen Fred act like that?"

"Oh, just because I called Hermione…" realizing too late were she was. "Never mind."

"What did you **call** Hermione," demands Ron.

**Dursely House  
Family Room**

Waiting impatiently for someone of the Weasley family to come and pick him up, Harry stands ready next to the fireplace. _Come on! Get here already._ Rolling his eyes at the increase in volume of the television set in the living room. 

_Mr. Weasley will at least get a kick out of it for a few minutes_. Groaning Harry pinches his nose. _Right before he asks me a ton of questions about it._ A low roaring in the fireplace catches Harry's attention. _About time! _Harry smiles as he notices bright green flames.

Standing in the fireplace was Fred. _What happened to Ron?_ After Fred moves aside Ron appears. "Hi guys," laughs Harry.

"Got all your things," asks Ron. "Fred is here to help."

"Cool," states Harry. "Most of my things are right here. My trunk is out in the hallway."

"Harry, who else is here," asks Fred as he looks around.

"No one," laughs Ron. "It's the people in the box." Pointing to the television. 

"Can they see us," questions Fred as he waves his hand in front of it.

"No," laughs Harry. "I'll explain later." 

**Dursely House  
Living Room**

Traveling into the living room, Harry gives them a huge wave goodbye as Ron and Fred put up Harry's trunk in the hallway. "I'll see you next summer," laughs Harry. Out in the hallway the noise from the television floats in. 

_"__We interrupt this program for a live broadcast.__"_

_"This is Dan Hasher reporting live from St. Jones Place. Where just a few moments ago an explosion rocked this small town. This explosion took place at the Granger residence."_

"Ah Harry," stutters Ron going pale. "Is this a joke?"

"It can't be real," whispers Harry.

POP.

Suddenly a weary looking Mr. Weasley was standing in the family room. Glancing to him, then back to the television. Fred croaks out, "Dad?"

"We need to **get back** to the Burrow," stress Arthur reaching for Harry's trunk.

"Hermione," asks Ron gesturing to the television. 

Cutting off Ron, Arthur orders, "We **need **to get back." 

**Burrow  
Family Room**

Landing at the fireplace in his house, Fred looks for his mother. Spotting her holding a sobbing Ginny. Both of them were rocking in place. Seeing tears streaking down their faces, Fred swallows a lump in his throat. _It can't be. It just can't be._

"**Arthur**," yells Molly. "Is it true?"  
_  
"This is Wireless Network Radio; we interrupt this broadcast to inform you that there has been a death-eater attack on a muggle-born witch. _

_The death mark was found over the Granger house this afternoon. The house was destroyed, along with everyone in it. So far there are no survivors reported. _

Miss Granger was to start her fifth year at Hogwarts. It is said that she was one of the smartest witches to attend the school. Mr. Fudge is said to be releasing a statement to the press later today."

"We have several people looking into this," reports Mr. Weasley. "But so far no one has seen nor heard from Hermione. I really can't say anything more, I have to get back." 

Feeling his legs start to give under him, Fred makes his way over to the couch. _No it can't be true. _

Until Later


	8. Lupin and Sirius 8

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~ Echoes of Silence ~**

* * *

****Summary: Hermione is abused at home... Fred's in love with her, but hasn't acted on it because he thinks his brother Ron is also in love with her. An Hr/ FW story 

* * *

**Lupin Residence  
Kitchen **  


Unwrapping the note from Hedwig, Sirius hands the owl some bread to nibble at. "Looks like we got another note from Harry."

"Has Dumbledore given Harry permission to visit the Weasley's?" asks Remus as he sets the table for tea. 

"Yeah," laughs Sirius reading over Harry's letter. "Harry writes that he's thrilled to be spending the next three weeks there." Sitting down, Sirius turns on the radio. "Wonder what's new in the music industry." A haunting melody by the 'Wired Sisters' came out over the radio. 

"_That last song was dedicated to Hermione Granger_."

"Looks like Hermione has yet another boy chasing after her," laughs Sirius. "Poor Ron."

"Poor Ron," snickers Remus smirking at Sirius. "Don't you mean poor Fred?"

"What," gasps Sirius. "No way."

"Yeah way," laughs Remus. "You should have seen how protective Fred really is of her."  
  


"_This is Wireless Network Radio; with the hourly update. **You-know-who is back**! Signaling his return earlier today with an attack on Hermione Granger_."  
  


"What," shouts Sirius jumping up from his seat.

Dropping his teacup, "My god!" gasps Remus.   
  


_"Miss Granger was a muggle-born witch who is said to be best friends with Harry Potter. She was due to start her fifth year. Along side, Harry's other best friend Ronald Weasley; they were known as the Golden trio. "  
  
_

"Harry," gasps both Remus and Sirius.   
  


"_So far, there is no word from investigators at the scene to any survivors from the recent attack. But however, have discovered someone who shouldn't have been there. Mr. Fudge is due to release a statement momentarily_."  
  


"Damn it," growls Sirius.

"What," demands Remus. 

"They found that stupid Skeeter person," grumbles Sirius.

Confused Remus asks, "What?"

"Hermione found out how Rita Skeeter was getting her stories, Skeeter's an unregistered Animagus, like me," responses Sirius running a hand throw his hair.

"What does that have to do with Hermione," asks Remus.

"Hermione captured her in an unbreakable jar," seeing Remus's shocked expression. "Skeeter deserved what she got."

"Yes," agrees Remus. "But still, this is Hermione. I didn't think she had it in her."

"Me neither," whispers Sirius. 

"Let's go to Arthur's he'll have actuate information, not just what Fudge thinks we should know," suggests Remus. 

**The Burrow  
Family Room**

Soft snuffles, and loud gasps for breath are heard along with the radio.   
  


"_Witches and Wizards. Today is a sad day, because today the evidence that you-know-who is truly back_."  
  


"Told you this at the end of term," shouts Harry pointing an accusing finger at the radio.. "But you didn't believe me!"  
  


"_And evidence of an innocent man being convicted for a crime he didn't commit…"  
  
_

"Enough of this," snaps Molly turning the radio off. "If there's anything to report Arthur will send us a line." Taking both Harry and Ron by their hands, Molly gives both boys a hug. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Mum," taking charge of situation, Bill gently pulls at Ginny. "Come on, everyone. Let's get of mum's hair for a bit. I'll come back in and get an update."

"Yeah," supports Charlie. "Let's go outside."

**The Burrow   
Backyard**  


Everyone slowly makes their way to the backyard. Casting glances back to the house. After a few minutes, muffled choking sobs float out towards them. 

"Percy," states Bill grabbing his shoulder. "Not now." Cutting off any reply his brother might have made. "This brings back _too_ many painful memories." 

Sitting around the picnic benches, Charlie smiles sadly to Bill. "Remember when we used the benches as battering rams." 

"Yeah, Hermione was miffed. We were misbehaving," laughs Bill. "Like the twins invented that on their own." That lead to Percy telling a tale of where Hermione told him off for disturbing the common room when she was studying in his seventh year.

Ron laughed, and then grimaced when he remembered his behavior that year towards her. "My favorite memory was when she hit Malfoy," states Ron. Which he further had to explain to everyone, that she hit Malfoy in Hagrid's defense. 

"What I'll remember most is her _lack of judgment_ towards me," whispers Ginny. 

"What makes you say that," asks Harry.

"Well," says Ginny swallowing hard. "**Back** in my first year, when I _foolishly_ opened the Chamber of Secrets. Ah, …" Clearing her throat, Ginny takes a deep breath. "When Hermione was been giving the antidote, I was in the hospital wing. I told her that it was my _fault_, that she got hurt…."

"Ginny, it wasn't your fault," interrupts both Ron and Harry.

"That's what Mione said. Only much more forcibly," laughs George. 

"Much more forcibly," states Percy. "At first to me at least, she looked so angry. But then she went right up to Ginny; gave her one hell of a hug. Then said and I quote, _if you ever, **ever** say that again, I'll **hex** you myself!_ Hermione was quite the gal."

Time seemed to almost crawl by, and then it was time for dinner. Eating outdoors, everyone waited for Mr. Weasley to come home. Upon his arrival Arthur went out to his backyard.

**The Burrow   
Backyard  
Later that evening**

Holding his hands up, Mr. Weasley got everyone to be silent. "First, I, ah, Ok. **First**, we found _someone_ at the incident site that supposedly died. This person gave evidence that you-know-who is back, plus _he_ cleared Sirius Black's name," states Arthur.

"It was **Peter**," snaps Ron. "He did this!"

"Yes Ron. It was Peter," affirms Arthur. "He was **captured** in an unbreakable glass jar."

"Ok," whispers the group. Dinner was a solemn affair, one at a time the Weasley clan made their way back inside the house. Finally it was just Fred and his parents. 

"Are there **any** survivors," demands Fred looking his father directly in the eyes.

"Fred," chokes Molly.

"It's ok, Molly," says Arthur coughing to clear his throat. "If Hermione was in the house," starts Arthur, stopping at the look on Fred's face. "There is no evidence of any survivors from the house."

Seeing the agony plainly written on his face. "Stay outside as long as you need to," whispers Molly as she kisses the top of his head. "If you need to talk come and find me. Fred," whispers Molly getting his attention, "No matter what time, ok?" 

Glancing backwards ever few steps, Molly whispers to Arthur, "I hope he'll recover from this."

"He'll _recover_ about as well as _I would_ if I lost **you**," responses Arthur as they glance backwards one last time before entering their home. Fred stared out into space, not really seeing anything as silent tears flowed.  
  


**London  
Evening **

Raising a wand into the night, "_Lumos_," is whispered. Summoning the Knight bus. 

Until Later


	9. Ron's Room 9

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~ Echoes of Silence ~**

* * *

****Summary: Hermione is abused at home... Fred's in love with her, but hasn't acted on it because he thinks his brother Ron is also in love with her. An Hr/ FW story 

* * *

**The Burrow  
11 P.M.**

Most of the Weasley siblings except for Fred congested themselves into Ron's room. On one bed sat George, Ron and Percy. Ron was sandwiched between his brothers, leaning against George. One the other bed was Bill, Ginny and Harry. Ginny was the one in the middle. Bill had her in a comforting hold. Charlie sat on the floor. Expect for the occasional sob the room was eerily silent.

Hearing footsteps on the landing Charlie calls out, "We're in Ron's room." 

As the door opens a big black dog peeks its head in. Both Ron and Harry gasp, as Remus Lupin follows the dog into the room. "We heard," murmurs Remus. "How are you holding up?" 

Ron notices Ginny's reaction to the black dog. _Probably thinks Sirius is a grim._ Clearing his throat Ron croaks out, "I guess you haven't heard that Sirius's name is cleared."

"Yes Ron. We have heard that Sirius's name was cleared," contradicts Remus. "We just didn't want to draw attention to ourselves." Looking over to Ginny, Remus sighs. "Padfoot, old friend. Please change before Ginny has a nervous breakdown."

With a small 'pop' the black dog becomes a man before everyone's eyes. Sirius gives Harry a tight hug whispering, "I would gladly hand over my freedom to get her back." Harry wipes the fresh tears from his eyes, as he pulls away from Sirius. 

"When did you get here," asks Sirius.

"Earlier today," answers Ron. "We heard about the accident at his uncle's house." The group settles into a comfortable conversation. Harry even explains what a television set is and what it is used for. 

Around one in the morning, heavy footsteps on the stairs hushed everyone in the room. At the light knocking on a door further down the hallway Bill smiles slightly.

"About time," mutters Charlie running a hand throw his hair. 

"About time," questions Ron. Both Harry and Ron were looking clueless as ever. 

"Yes," aggress Bill. "It's about time Fred talked to someone."

"Why _would_ Fred need to talk to anyone," asks Ginny.

George rolls his eyes, "Are you people blind?" 

"_George_," hisses Percy glaring at him. "It took me **until this summer** to figure it out."

"Figure **what** out," demands Harry. 

Ron's ears started to go pink. Turning to George, Ron hisses, "**FRED**." 

"Why do I think Ron has just figured it out," mutters Charlie. "When the rest of us knew this time _last year_."

"Knew _what_ last year," demands Harry. "What _about_ Fred?"

"That he likes or rather liked Hermione," states Charlie.

"Oh _is_ **that** all," dismisses Harry shocking everyone. Seeing Ron's mouth gapping like a fish. Harry smirks, "I knew **that** back in third year."

"_What_," hisses Ron. 

"**How**," demands George. "I didn't even know that he liked Hermione until half of our sixth year term was over."

"Simple. Fred threaten to bash Wood's brain in using his beater bat," states Harry. Shivering at the memory, of Fred slamming Wood up against the boy's dorm room wall. _Bloody hell was he pissed._

"**What**! Why _would_ Fred do that," demands Bill.

"Bill, if you remember Harry got a Firebolt in our third year," comments George.

"Yeah, Hermione told Professor McGonagall," inserts Ron.

"Who took it away," adds Remus.

"So when Wood found out, he went a little nuts," mutters George. 

"Wood was working himself up into such a state of frenzy," laughs Harry. "That's when Fred slammed Wood up against the wall hissing if he so much as entertained the idea of saying anything about my firebolt he would take his beater bat to his Quidditch laden brain."

"_Really_," squeals Ginny. 

"I would have _paid_ to see Wood's face," snickers George.

"**OH MY GOD FRED**!" shouts Molly from somewhere in the house. 

"Do you think _we should_ go and investigate," asks Remus looking at the door as if it was going to explode.

Harry put a hand on Remus's arm, "Mrs. Weasley is _a little_ excitable."

"That's putting it mildly," mutters Ron. "Seeing how it's _one_ of the twins, I'm surprised the floor didn't rattle." Soon the group started to yawn, everyone felt apprehensive about leaving the room incase they walked into Fred. Ginny was the only one brave enough to look out into the hallway. 

Checking both ways she waves to the boys as she went to her room. Sirius and Remus transfigure the twin's chairs into beds. Sirius enchants them to flow four feet above the beds in the room. Harry and Ron went to Ron's room, both falling asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows. Charlie, Percy and Bill went quietly to their rooms. 

**The Burrow  
Next Day**

Loud persistent buzzing starts to radiate throughout the house. Each sleeping member of the household groans, rolls over but the buzzing just gets louder.

"**MUM**," bellows Charlie.

"**WE'RE UP**," shouts Harry and Ron as they slowly climb out of bed. Harry and Ron could hear Remus, George and Sirius swearing in the twin's room as they too got up for the day. Slowly the whole household made its way into the kitchen.

"I let you sleep as long as I could," states Molly as she starts pilling food on the plates. Everyone hears soft pounding footsteps coming from outside. "The garden _needs_ to be de-gnome again. After lunch I want _you_ boys to handle it."

"Where's dad," asks Bill as he looks around.

"He had to go to the office," answers Penelope as she walks into the kitchen. Getting up Percy offers her his seat. 

"Good afternoon Penny," mutters Percy as he kisses her check. 

"Hello Penelope," greets Remus. 

"_This is Wireless Network Radio; with the hourly update. Cornelius Fudge was fired early this morning. Author Weasley replaces as the Minister of Magic."_

"Got what he deserves," hisses Harry.

_"Lucius Malfoy in an earlier statement refutes Fudges firing. However it soon became apparent that Cornelius Fudge had prior knowledge of You-know-who's return and refused all avenues of preventing You-know-who return to his former power."_

Muttering of "Slimy git," "Stupid prat," "I hope they fire Malfoy next," "they should fire Malfoy," echo around the table.

_"Albus Dumbledore supported all evidence against Cornelius Fudge stating that Cornelius Fudge knew for well over a mouth and still refuses to this day to believe that You-know-who is really back_." 

"Enough of that," states Molly as she shuts off the radio. "Go on eat up!"

"Hey, Percy who is the family member with the new animal," asks Penny.

"What new animal," asks George. 

"The ugly one," replies Penny. Everyone looks at each other confused. "The one chasing the gnomes in the backyard?" Still seeing the blank or confused expressions, Penny tries again, "The orange ugly blur." 

_The only thing that I know that is ugly and orange is... _Leaping up from her chair Ginny rushes to the backyard. 

"Crookshanks!" shouts Ginny. "It's Crookshanks!"

Until Later


	10. Molly yells 10

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~ Echoes of Silence ~**

* * *

****Summary: Hermione is abused at home... Fred's in love with her, but hasn't acted on it because he thinks his brother Ron is also in love with her. An Hr/ FW story 

* * *

**The Burrow  
Next Day**

"What about Crookshanks," asks Hermione startling everyone in the kitchen. There stood Hermione with Fred's arms wrapped around her as if he was the only thing holding her up. Fred had this glowing ear-to-ear smile; even his green eyes had this spark that was usually reserved for when he was into mischief.

Wearing Fred's cloths that made her look gaunt, her face extremely pale with dark circles under her eyes. Pulled into a ponytail, Mione's normally bushy brown hair was instead lack-luster, greasy even. 

Jumping up everyone at the table advances on the couple. Leading the group was George. Glancing into his twin's eyes, _wow does he look mad,_ George squints his eyes. Looking down at Hermione, _she looks terrified._ Stopping just short of her, he prevents everyone else from trampling her, by throwing his arms wide open, "Can I have a hug?" 

Watching her face brake out into an edgy smile. Nervous laughter comes from Hermione as she moves slowly from Fred's arms into George's. _That looked painful. Damn she's thin,_ _too thin._ Hugging her enthusiastically but not tightly, George mouths to Fred "We need to talk." After Fred nods his head, George lets go of Hermione.

"Never scare us like that again," teases George as Ron tries to shoves him out of the way. George shoves Ron aside, making sure to have a firm grip on him, before Ron could explode George hisses into his ear, "_Be careful_ on **how** you hug her." George nods towards Hermione. 

Scurrying past them, Ginny runs up to Hermione and gives her a tight hug. Watching her face, Ron realizes that Ginny unintentionally hurt her just by hugging her. _Merlin, the pain she must have went throw!_ Nodding over to George, Ron slowly makes his way over to his best friend and does the same thing George did. 

"Mione, I want you to know that **you're never** to do that again," whispers Ron as he ends his hug. 

"Did we somehow _switch_ roles here Ron," asks Hermione as she smiles up to him. Ron smirks down at her, but can't help noticing that she looks unstable on her feet. 

"Yep from now on, we're going to be the _ones_ who nag you," laughs Harry. 

Using Fred's arms to balance herself, Hermione limps towards the table. "Clear the way," laughs Fred. "Trouble coming throw!"

Loud groaning from almost everyone as they start to re-take their seats at the table. Harry and Ron offer their seats to Fred and Hermione. Watching Fred help Hermione sit down, Bill notices that Fred flinches as he helps Hermione. _Damn that must have hurt; he's definitively in love. _

Once Hermione lets go of his hands, he opens and closes them a few times. Fred heads to the kitchen, "We have to go to Diagon Alley for our school supplies, plus Hermione has that doctor appointment at St. Mungo's." Walking back Fred is carrying two empty plates and cups. 

"If you boys are finished eating, go de-gnome the back yard," orders Molly as she puts two fresh plates on the table for Hermione and Fred. Pilling up Fred's plate but on Hermione's she put a reasonable amount. "Eat what you can dear." Hermione pulls up the long sleeves of Fred's shirt, unknowingly showing deep purple and blue bruises. 

"Go on now, Bill, Ron, Charlie. That garden is not going to wait for you. Percy you too."

Felling eyes on her, Hermione looks up to see Harry and Ginny stare unblinking at her. Feeling self-conscience the need to be small kicks in. Pulling her arms close to her body, Hermione lowers the sleeves covering back up the bruises. 

Feel a hard sharp pain in his shin. _Damn it that hurt. _ Harry looks at Fred's furious face; **_Better get out of here before he explodes. _**Gulping Harry grabs Ginny hand pulling her up when he stands.

"Ah, Harry," starts Hermione. "I hope you don't mind but I used Hedgwig to send a letter to my aunt."

"Of course I don't mind," dismisses Harry. "_Come on_ Ginny lets go outside and leave these two to eat in piece."

"But," Ginny tries to argue as Harry drags her outside. __

**The Burrow  
Backyard**

"_Harry_, I wanted to talk to Hermione," hisses Ginny.

"We all do," laughs Ron as he throws a gnome over the wall.

"Yes, but did you see _those_ bruises," adds Ginny as she starts to help de-gnome the backyard. _Merlin what she must have gone throw._

"What I want to know is who she got them from," states Harry as he reaches down for a gnome. __

"**HARRY JAMES POTTER**," shouts Molly causing everyone to jump. "You will not be interrogating your best friend **UNDER MY ROOF**!"

"**Mum**," gasps Bill. "Calm down, Harry just wants to make sure she is ok. Hermione looks _very_ **fragile**." 

Sighing Molly looks over the stunned group in the backyard. "She is _not_ fragile, just tired. I want you boys to respect her privacy. If she wants to talk to you about it then fine. I **DO NOT** want you questioning her or bring it up in hopes that she will talk about it. Understand." 

Watching Molly make her way back into the house in silence the group breathed a sigh of relief when she was gone from view. Settling down on the picnic bench in the backyard.

"That _was_ strange," whispers Harry.

Muttering to Harry, "Happens to **the best** of us," as Ron slaps Harry on the back,

"Yeah it _was bound_ to happen sometime," laughs George. "It couldn't have lasted forever."

"What the **hell **are you talking about," demands Sirius.

"Well," starts Ron. "How to best put this. Harry is a... help." 

"Harry walks on water as far as my mother is concerned," puts in Percy.

"Yep, Harry can do no wrong," adds Charlie. "Or so we thought."

"Yeah she has **never** yelled at him in all the _years_ we have known Harry," comments George. "And believe me there has been _plenty_ to get yelled at about."

"Geeze the **last time** she acted like this was when _Ginny_ …" stopping abruptly Ron paled. 

"When Ginny what," questions Remus. Harry quickly explained what happened in their second year. By the time he finished, everyone was pale. 

"You don't think you-know-who did anything to her," croaks out Ginny who was starting to shake.

"Hey guys," shouts Fred from the house. "Come on, we're going to Diagon Alley!" 

Until Later


	11. Diagon Alley 11

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~Echoes of Silence~**

* * *

****Summary: Hermione is abused at home... Fred's in love with her, but hasn't acted on it because he thinks his brother Ron is also in love with her. An Hr/ FW story 

* * *

**The Burrow  
Kitchen**

The flooding of wings through the window stops Molly in mid-tirade. Bracing herself for Hermione's aunt's reply for her to stay at her home, she carefully removes the note from Hedwig.

"Hey mum," mumbles Ron. "How you seen my cloak?"

"It's in your room," shouts Percy. "Maybe you should clean it sometime. That way you wouldn't constantly be asking were things are."

"Oh shut up, Percy," snaps Ginny as she puts on her cloak. "Mum, what's wrong you look pale." Gasping Molly sits down abruptly, running up her mother Ginny looks down at the bit of parchment in her mother's hands. "Mione! It's your aunt's response on your staying here."

"Mum," questions Fred looking concerned.

Looking at her son, Molly notices Fred's pensive facial expression. "She says that Hermione can stay with us. She has deposited money into our account for Hermione's school things and such."

"Is that ok?" asks Hermione.

"Oh, its fine dear," dismiss Molly. "You and Fred need to get going if you're going to make it to the hospital for your appointment."

"I want to go with you," gushes Ginny as she sees Fred and Hermione head towards the fireplace.

"Ginny! We're just going to the hospital," groans Fred. _Hermione doesn't need to feel any more self-conscience then she is._ Watching his sister's face fall, _damn why do I feel like I just kicked her pet?_ "But, if Hermione wants you to come with us, you can."

"Sure," states Hermione. "It would be nice to have a **girl** around to talk to."

"Hey I heard that," laughs Fred. 

Charlie, Bill and Percy decided to stay behind. Ron took Floo powder from his mother and went first. Then Harry and Ginny. Fred nodded to George and together they organized for Hermione to get to Diagon Alley safely. Fred would go first, after him Hermione with George's help. George would wait three minutes then he would Floo in.

**Diagon Alley  
Leaky Cauldron**

Feeling hands helping her step out of the Leaky Cauldron's fireplace, Hermione is extremely glad to see Fred's twinkling green eyes_. Thank Merlin for Fred_. Smiling Hermione gradually takes several steps into the room. 

"Mrs. Weasley said she was going to be joining us," hearing some groans, Hermione continues. "She will be going to Gringotts, to get money for our stuff."

"Ok," laughs George. "We need a plan of action."

"I agree," mutters Fred smiling devilishly. "Lots to do and little time to do it." Wrapping his arms around Hermione, Fred growls loudly, "Take one photo Collin Creevey, and I'll shove that camera so down your throat it'll…"

"**FRED**," shouts Molly cutting off Fred in mid-threat. Shaking her head at her son's obvious displeasure at the blonde haired boy. 

"I'm sure, this boy had no intention of taking a photo. Isn't that right," sneers Ron as he places a hand on Collin's shoulder squeezing it tightly. Harry advances on Collin who is standing there in shock.

"I think he gets the idea," snickers George. "Ok, since Hermione and you, Fred, are going to the hospital with Ginny. How about we get the books, while you're there?"

"Fine with me," agrees Fred looking down at Hermione. "Any special book you want them to get you?"

"Ah," ponders Hermione. "I would like the new Phantom's Lab book."

"Consider it done," says both Ron and Harry.

"Ok, since we're getting the books," mutters George. "How about we meet up at Madman's…"

"No," dismiss Fred. "We should meet at Florean Fortescue. That way I can take Hermione and Ginny to Madman Rosie's Bewitching for a treat."

"That's a good idea Fred," agrees Mrs. Weasley.

"Fine," agrees George. 

Smirking, Fred casually states, "Just remember to take Ron for the you know."

"Didn't forget," mutters George as he smirks at a confused Ron.

"You know what," demands Ron as his ears start to turn pink.

"You'll find out," mutters Fred mysteriously as he maneuvers Hermione towards the door with Ginny following right behind. "Now don't forget Mione's book." 

**Diagon Alley  
Near St. Mungo's Hospital **

After watching Hermione struggle to walk to the hospital Ginny found herself flinching with every painful step that Hermione took. _I can't wait until the doctor fixes her up. _

Stopping dead in his tracks, Fred shakes his head at the obvious pain on Hermione's face. "That's **it**," mutters Fred. "I've **had** it." Scooping her up, Fred starts to carry her towards the hospital

"Fredrick Weasley," squeaks Hermione. "You put me down this instant."

"No," dismiss Fred as he continues on his way tightening his grip on the now wriggling girl in his arms. Watching the pair Ginny thinks, _bloody hell. Who would have thought that Fred was that strong!_

"Come on," insists Hermione. "I weigh a ton."

"Oh please a Quaffle weighs more then you," argues Fred. Winking at Ginny, who had trouble not to laugh at Fred and Hermione's argument over Fred carrying her into the hospital. _Give it up Mione! Fred's not about to let you go._

**Diagon Alley  
Flourish and Blott**

Opening the door to the bookshop, Ron smiles brightly, since getting his new robes from Madam Malkin's. He even got new dress robes; George reassured him that Fred would take care of getting Ginny new robes too. _It's a great day! New robes, my best friend is alive. Nothing can do wrong!_

"Let's get our books," suggests Ron. "Hey George, do you think you can find that book Mione requested?"

"Sure Ron," mutters George. "Hey! Isn't that Cho Chang?" Pointing to a group of girls. 

Harry blushes, "Yeah." Getting a better look at the girls. "It looks like they're having a heated discussion."

"I wonder about what," ponders Ron. Fascinated by what the girls could be talking about the boys thought about approaching them, but then remembered that they needed to get their books. 

Making their way throw the rows of books Harry and Ron get three sets of school books, leaving George with the task of getting his, Fred's and Ginny's books.

"Ok," mumbles an exhausted George. "I only have to get Mione's requested book and then we're done." Making their way towards the clerk who would have the new book behind the counter the boys caught tidbits of the on going conversation.

"How could you even say something like that," demands Cho. "And right to Fred's face." The boys looked at each other interested to finally find out what Angelina said to Fred that pissed him off so badly. 

Looking disgusted Angelina snaps, "Oh please!" Placing her hands on her hips, "the way she clung onto my Fred, one would think she was a limb."

"She was scared for Harry," shouts Parvati. "Bloody Hell! Most of Gryffindor was scared for him after his facing the dragons!" 

"That didn't stop her from forcing both George and my Fred to attend to her every whim did it," demands Angelina. "Even Katie was pissed off about that." Ron and Harry looked at George who shrugged. George mouths, _not really!_

"Katie might have been pissed," sneers Lavender. "But she never once said that Hermione was a mudblood slut! And Fred Weasley isn't your Fred!" Shock slams into the boys who gap unmoving at the girls.

"You even spread rumors about Krum hung around her was because he was getting some," declared Cho who was glaring coldly at Angelina. Lowly growling Ron glares at Angelina. 

"Can you prove me wrong," questions Angelina smirking at them. 

"Hermione would never do anything like what you're saying," defends Lavender. "I think you're just jealous of Mione." 

"Yeah right," sneers Angelina. "Like I would be **jealous** of that mudblood! Bloody hell she's probably a traitor." 

"_What_," snaps Parvati Patil. "How dare you say that!"

"Oh please, how many people do you know to survive an attack from Death-eaters?" questions Angelina. Smirking when no one had a good come back. "Even the Ministry of Magic is hushing up just how she survived." 

Shaking with rage, Ron, George and Harry turned towards Angelina. Angelina had her back to the boys, not seeing that they were behind her. 

"George," greets a shocked Katie. "How **long** have you been here?"

"_Long enough_," was growled back. 

Until Later


	12. Gringotts Bank 12

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~ Echoes of Silence ~**

* * *

****Summary: Hermione is abused at home... Fred's in love with her, but hasn't acted on it because he thinks his brother Ron is also in love with her. An Hr/ FW story 

* * *

**Diagon Alley  
Gringotts Bank**

Making her way towards the wizarding bank, Mrs. Weasley spots Arthur standing by their doors. "Arthur! What are you doing here," asks Molly. "Has something happened? Do I need to get the kids…"

"Molly," interrupts Arthur calmly patting her arm. "Everything is fine. I was just going to see if we had enough money for everything we need while taking care of Hermione."

"About that," starts Molly. "Apparently Hermione has an aunt that is a witch."

"What," questions Arthur. "Why didn't she tell us?"

"She said that her aunt **can** make Professor Snape look really nice," answers Molly as they enter the bank. "She was also afraid that we wouldn't let her stay with us." 

"Why that's," starts Arthur only to stop. "That's reasonable," he mutters as the goblin pulls up with the cart to carry them away to their vault. Sighing heavily both Arthur and Molly knew that they didn't have much in their vault. Arthur holds out his hand and helps Molly into the cart. 

"She did however _reliantly_ write to her aunt and ask for permission," feeling the tension in her husband Molly states quickly. "Her aunt wrote back saying that she could stay, plus she was going to deposit some galleons into our account for letting her stay with us." 

**St. Mungo's Hospital  
Outside Hermione's room**

Waiting for Hermione to finish getting ready for the doctor, Fred patiently waits outside. _Ginny better make sure that Hermione doesn't over due it. Hopefully Hermione will have a complete recovery. _

Pacing the floor to elevate the growing tension rising in his body, _if I ever get my hands on the son of a bit…_

**Diagon Alley  
Flourish and Blott**

"George," greets a shocked Katie. "How **long** have you been here?"

"_Long enough_," growls George glaring at Angelina. 

"Harry!" gasps Cho as Lavender chokes out, "Ron." All three boys approach the group of girls as Angelina backs slowly away. Ringing of the doorbell shows customers entering and leaving.

"Is there something you want to say," hisses a menacing looking George as he starts to close the gap between himself and Angelina. "Say it to our face!"

"George," gasps a shocked Angelina. "I didn't see you."

"That was obvious," snarls Ron as he balls his hands into tight fists. 

With emerald eyes flashing Harry glares coldly at Angelina. "Hermione is my **BEST FRIEND**," bits out Harry. "There is no way she would be in liege with Voldemort!" At the mention of you-know-who's name everyone flinches. "**HOW DARE YOU**!" 

"Then _why_ is the Ministry of Magic covering up how she survived," demands Angelina as the paler in her face changes for embarrassment to anger. 

"Because they're still **conducting** their investigation," snaps George. "Any reasonably intelligent person would know that."

**St. Mungo's Hospital  
Inside Hermione's room**

Trying to walk Hermione bites down hard on her lips to keep from screaming. _Damn this hurts so much, just a few more steps. _Feeling her legs start to shake as the rest of her body starts to betray her, Hermione forces herself not to cry. _Please, I just want to make it to the bed._

Sighing as she views Hermione bite her lower lip, Ginny sees unshed tears in her eyes. _Come on, it's not that bad. _When the shaking starts Ginny goes over to the door, "Mione its time for you to let Fred help." 

The second that Hermione shook her head Ginny opened the door letting Fred into the room. Fred swiftly makes his way into the room.

"Come on," says Fred as he gentle lifts her up again, placing her softly on the examining table. "This is nothing to be getting upset about. You walk most of the way here."

Watching her brother sooth Hermione, Ginny feels proud to call him her brother. _I don't believe this! Fred acts just like mom when she's trying to comfort someone. _Smirking Ginny. _Can't wait until I tell her._

Soon the doctor came into the room. "Ah, Miss Josephine Granger," announces the doctor as he picks up the cart by the bed.

Confusing both Fred and Ginny seeing Fred opening his mouth to correct the doctor Hermione states, "It's what my aunt calls me." 

"Oh," says both Fred and Ginny. Fred looks directly at Hermione then points to the chairs outside her room, "We will be right outside if you need us." Closing the door Fred lets out the breath that he was holding in. "So, Ginny how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, Fred," answers Ginny. "Just worried about Hermione."

"Don't be the doctor will fix her up in a jiffy," replies Fred. 

Blankly looking at the door, Ginny randomly asks, "I wonder how she survived."

Feeling Fred's arms wrap themselves around her shoulders Ginny leans into Fred. "Look Ginny, I know that mum doesn't want you guys asking her any questions. But **that** doesn't apply to me." 

Seeing sister whip her face around to meet his, Fred stares into her shocked eyes. "I pretty much know what happened. I'm not going to divulge any sensitive information. But if there is something you want to ask me, do so. Otherwise stop fretting about it."

**Diagon Alley  
Gringotts Bank**

"Things will be even tighter this year," Arthur comments. "I did get a raise when I took over Fudge's position but it wasn't much of a raise. As much as I would like to refuse her aunt's money, we can't."

"I know Arthur," reassures Molly. "We make due every year. This year will be no different." 

When the cart stopped, Arthur got out pulling out his key he handed it to the goblin closing his eyes to bracing himself for the sheer emptiness of it. He was startled when he heard Molly gasp in shock. Opening his eyes, he continuously blinked his own eyes to make sure that the sight before him was really.

"Exactly who is Hermione's aunt?" questions Arthur.

**St. Mungo's Hospital  
Outside in the corridor**

****

"No, Ginny. Death-eaters didn't give Hermione those bruises," answers Fred. _A dead man once I get my hands on him that is if the Death-eater did kill him first. _"That was someone else."

"Was she even home at the time?" asks Ginny.

"She was in the process of leaving," mutters Fred. "When the attack happened."

"Oh," gasps Ginny. Falling silence Ginny and Fred stare at Hermione's hospital door. "So does that mean that you're dating Hermione now?" Glancing up at her older brother Ginny is surprised to see his face was flushed. _I guess not. _ As Fred stutters to answer her question Ginny puts forth a new one. "Why not?"

**Diagon Alley  
Madman Rosie's Bewitching (Beauty Pallor)**

****

Both Ginny and Hermione sat on the enchanted stools, watching Madman Rosie work her magic on Ginny's flaming red hair. Soon Ginny had a sleek new style to go with her new robes. _I wonder how Fred is paying for all this? Don't want him using his earnings on this._ Fidgeting nervously Hermione grips the arms of the chair as Madman Rosie starts to work on her hair.

"Now, Joey," sooths Madman Rosie. "Relax, your aunt said that you wanted to tame your hair."

"That's right," states Ginny. _Wow! I have to meet this aunt. _"She wants her hair to be either straighten or curly. Not so unmanageable."

"I have just the thing," laughs Madman Rosie. "It's called 'New Do' by Hair Extro. Since your hair is wet now I'll show you how to use it. Ok?" 

Hermione nods her head slightly still looking nervous. "Ok, first you have to decide do you want straight hair or curly. For straight hair you take 'New Do' and apply it here," showing her on the brush. "For curly hair you take this comb and apply it here." Pointing to the bristles of the comb. 

When Madman Rosie was done Hermione had naturally big spirals in her hair that were pulled back from the front. Again as Fred tried to pay he found out that Hermione's aunt already covered it. 

_First Madam Malkin's now here? How does her aunt know where we're going to be going?_ Linking his arms with both Ginny and Hermione Fred smiles stating, "I'm the luckiest guy alive to have two such beauties with me."

Until Later


	13. Flourish and Blott 13

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~Echoes of Silence~**

* * *

****Summary: Hermione is abused at home... Fred's in love with her, but hasn't acted on it because he thinks his brother Ron is also in love with her. An Hr/ FW story 

* * *

**Diagon Alley  
Flourish and Blott**

Laughing at George. "_Still conducting_ their investigation," sneers Angelina. "Is that what your father told you?"

"My **father** didn't tell us anything," snaps Ron taking another step closer.

"_That's obvious_," snaps Angelina. "Otherwise you would have known that the Ministry of Magic isn't conducting an investigation. Their still interrogating Peter Pettigrew."

"So," demands Cho. "What does that have to do with anything?"

**Diagon Alley  
Gringotts Bank**

"Exactly who is Hermione's aunt?" questions Arthur. _I can't believe that Hermione is related to someone in the Wizarding community that is apparently this rich._

"I don't really know," answers Molly. _I hope this isn't some joke or a mistake._ "Hermione said that her aunt lives in America. I don't even think Hermione knows that much about her aunt other than her fist name." Arthur goes into the vault with shaking hands picks up a handful of Galleons. 

Molly tells him to take a few more seeing how they needed to pay for Hermione's doctors visit. As the Weasley's step out of Gringotts into the alley, they head towards Florean Fortesque's.

Swallowing hard Arthur says, "I think we need to talk to Hermione about this aunt of hers." 

"I agree with you," whispers Molly. "I don't ever think I have seen so much money before, not even in Harry vault." 

**Diagon Alley   
In the Street**

"Fred, can we stop at the Flourish and Blott?" asks Hermione. "I think I need parchment, ink and some quills."

"Oh, please," says Fred as he rolls his eyes. "You just want to look at all the mew books. Don't hand me some excuse about needing supplies." Getting both Hermione and Ginny to laugh. Ginny readily agrees with Fred. 

**Diagon Alley  
Flourish and Blott**

"It means that the Ministry of Magic thinks that Hermione is a Death…" 

"Angelina," grounds out Harry. "If you're through throwing out accusations against one of **MY BEST FRIENDS**, would you be so kind to _sod off_!" 

Clenching his hands, George looms extremely close to Angelina. _If only my mother didn't raise me it was wrong to hit a girl. Maybe she'll make an exception in this case. _ Katie places a hand on George's arm in a vain attempt to get him to back away from Angelina. 

**Diagon Alley   
In the Street**

_Ok, if the boys are not at the Flourish and Blott then they should be at the ice cream shop. Merlin, maybe mum can figure out what the doctor wrote down. _ Looking over to the woman on his arm, Fred smiles his green eyes twinkling. _Don't want her having a relapse because I couldn't the man's sloppy handwriting. Mum will know where to get the ingredients for the potions he wants Hermione to take._

As they walk down the alley Ginny becomes aware that Fred is grinning like a lunatic, while Hermione is practically glowing. _They look like a couple in love. Looking closer at Hermione, _she's using Fred's arm to balance herself._ _

Seeing a slight limp in Hermione's walk. _Favoring her right side, doctor was right she has a slight limp. Hopefully he'll continue to be right and it will go away in a month's time._

Opening the door, Fred bows his head slightly, "Ladies first." Smirking at him, Ginny walks in first. "If you insist," snickers Ginny.

"How gentlemanly of you," laughs Hermione as she enters. Looking down the alley, Fred spots his parents making their way towards them. 

"Mione, I see mum. Be right back, if the others are not here wait for me," instructs Fred. "To escort you to Florean Fortesque's Ice-Cream Parlour." Watching Hermione absently nod her head as she runs a finger down a spine of a book. __

"Sure Fred," answers an absently minded Hermione as she runs a finger over a spin of a book. _She would move in given half a chance. _ Shaking his head, Fred makes his way over to his parents.

**Diagon Alley  
Flourish and Blott**

Feeling hot radiate off her, Angelina glares coldly at the other students. _I'll show them. Hermione is a user; she tried to take MY FRED away from me. _Turning her eyes to the doorway, Angelina sees another flaming red head enter the store. 

_Great! If it isn't the weeping Ginny! As if my day wasn't going bad enough._ A flash in the window, _there's Fred! He looks so devilishly handsome…wait who's that with him? Merlin it can't be._

**Diagon Alley  
In the street**

"Mum," shouts Fred pulling out the parchment that the doctor had given him.

"Fred," gasps Mrs. Weasley quickly glancing about for Ginny and Hermione. "What are you doing here? How come your not at the hospital?" __

Running a hand throw his hair, Mr. Weasley groans, "Fred, How could you leave Hermione and Ginny like that?"

"Mum! Dad!" shouts Fred getting their attention. "I didn't leave Hermione nor Ginny at the hospital."

"But how did you pay the bill," questions Mrs. Weasley. _Please tell me he didn't offer them any of his 'prank' stuff._

"I didn't. Mione's aunt did," informs Fred. "She also paid for Mione and Ginny to get new robes along with a beauty treatment at Madman Rosie's." Waving the parchment Fred gets his mother's attention. "The doctor wants Mione to follow his instructions but neither Mione nor I can make out his handwriting."

Mrs. Weasley takes the parchment from Fred, mumbles to herself as she's reading the instructions. Reaching the end she smiles, "This isn't so bad, ah… Fred, where are Hermione and Ginny?"

Rolling his eyes Fred smirks at his mother. "Flourish and Blott," he says as if it the most obvious thing in the world. "Where did you think I'd leave her?" At this statement both of Fred's parents start to stammer out a response. "Forget it," laughs Fred. "I need to go pry Mione away from all the books."

"We'll go with you," says Mrs. Weasley. 

**Diagon Alley  
Flourish and Blott**

"Well if it isn't a Death Eater in training," hisses Angelina to Hermione's face. "How's you-know-who?"

"What are you talking about," asks Hermione as she attempts to back away from the obviously irate girl.

Following Hermione's every footstep, Angelina gets closer to her. Angelina sneers, "I'm talking about your miracle escape. No one escapes. Yet, you _somehow _manage to do so?" Moving her head so it's inches away from the other girl's face. 

"You have no idea what you're talking about," snaps Hermione. "I'm not about to stand here and defend myself to you. Just leave me alone!" Turing to walk away, Hermione feels a hand grab her arm.

"**Traitor**," spats Angelina loudly right before she spits in Hermione's face. _Ahh, did I hurt your feelings? Good, you boyfriend stealer!_ Gripping the other girl's arm harder, Angelina is rewarded when Hermione cries out for her to let go of her. 

Shoving Hermione with all the strength that Angelina could muster, she watched as the girl collided pew of books. Landing with a sick thud, _oh poor 'Mione', not! _Angelina kicks the girl on the ground, once somewhere on her legs, twice on her back. Angelina feels sudden sharp pain in her back; twirling around _well it looks like weeping Ginny wants to play._

_How dare she hurt Mione! _ Balling her fist Ginny places one solid punch, before a loud sickening crack could be hear. Then Angelina's voice shouting, "You broke my nose." Glaring at Angelina, "That's what you get for messing with my friend!" 

"**Angelina Johnson**," snaps a visibly irate Mr. Weasley. "Come with me young lady!"  
  


Until Later…


	14. Ice Cream 14

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~ Echoes of Silence ~**

* * *

Summary: Hermione is abused at home... Fred's in love with her, but hasn't acted on it because he thinks his brother Ron is also in love with her. An Hr/ FW story 

* * *

**Diagon Alley  
Flourish and Blott**

"**Angelina Johnson**," snaps a visibly irate Mr. Weasley. "Come with me young lady!"

Angelina just stands there, glaring at Mr. Weasley. Smirking she turns her back to him, looking around for Fred. Feeling a hand grip her arm, Angelina looks up to see Mr. Weasley glaring down coldly at her. Before he forces her to follow him. 

Approaching the entrance, Angelina sees a pair of brown shoes sticking out from a pile of fallen books. As Angelina walked pass _that's Fred._ Attempting to pull away from Mr. Weasley, she was surprised when she was unable to do so.

"Molly," instructs Arthur. "Please wait until after we leave to undo the Petrificus Totalus."

"I will," agrees Molly. "Don't want a repeat of last night." Molly kisses Arthur's cheek before glaring coldly at Angelina. "I don't **ever** want to see you at my home again!" 

"But…" starts Angelina as Mr. Weasley drags her away.

Mrs. Weasley looks down at her son on the ground, _I can't keep going this._ Pointing her wand at her son, Mrs. Weasley takes off the body bind. 

Jumping up Fred almost pushes his mother aside to look out the window. Shaking his head when he hears Hermione's soft cries, he heads towards the girl lying on the ground curled up in a ball. George, Ron and Harry were standing guard, as Ginny looks Hermione over. Nodding to the boys, they let him pass. Placing a hand on Ginny's shoulder, Fred silently tells her that he will take over. 

Fred leans over and whispers into Hermione's ear, before lifting her up. Moving a bit Fred sits down on a stack of books, placing Hermione on his lap. Her head on his chest, while her hand covered her face as obvious tears spilled out of her eyes. Hunching down Fred starts to whisper.

**Fred and Hermione's Conversation**

"Mione," whispers Fred. "I'm going to pick you up, alright?" Seeing her slightly nod her head, Fred does so. Sitting down on some books, he places her on his lap. "You comfortable?"

"Yes," replies Hermione.

"Ok, what did Angelina say," asks Fred. Seeing Hermione scrunch up her face then bites her lip. _Oh no, Mione you're going to tell me. I have ways of making people talk._ "Come on, you'll feel better."

"She said that I was a Death Eater in training and a traitor," quietly cries Hermione.

**Normal POV**

To anyone looking at the couple, anyone in the bookstore knew the girl was distraught and the boy was slowly soothing her. To those who knew the couple could see signs of deep friendship and trust, with a hint of something more. The girls smile as Fred starts to stroke Hermione's back.

**Fred and Hermione's Conversation**

"_Oh, please_! No one who remotely knows you believes that," dismiss Fred, rubbing his hand in circles on Hermione's back. "Angelina is just a complete on total…"

**Normal POV**

"**FRED**!" gasps Hermione.

Harry and Ron glance at each other, stifling a laugh. They instantly recognize the tone of voice Hermione had just used, seeing how they were usually on the receiving end of it. 

"Fred must have said something," states George who was glaring at Colin Creevey. When Colin notices George, he put his hand up in the air so fast you would think he was being robed. 

  


**Fred and Hermione's Conversation**

"What?" laughs Fred. Giving her his best _you have got to be kidding me_ stare he is rewarded when Hermione blushes. "I think sitting on a pile of Monster Book of Monsters." 

"What!" laughs Hermione as she wiggles on his lap to see what books Fred was really sitting on. Glancing at the cover, a full blush creeps into her cheek. _Book to finding your true love, I think I already have. _

**Normal POV**

Slowly Hermione got up from Fred's lap, swaying as she tempts to get her balance. Fred has one of her hands in his, another hand on the small of her back. Standing up next to her, Fred watches her limp her way to the front of the store. 

_This is ridicules! _ _Angelina should be made to suffer!_ Smirking at George, he saw him nod and mouth the words 'later tonight.' Feeling peculiarly evil, Fred waits until Hermione and him are just outside the bookstore before sweeping her off her feet.

"Fred," laughs Hermione. "I'm not a Quaffle! Put me down."

"How can you be so sure?" questions Fred as he leads the way to Florean Fortesque's. 

Laughing Ginny shouts, "Not this again!" 

**Diagon Alley  
Florean Fortesque's**

Finishing up eating her double truffle chocolate ice-cream fudge Sunday, Hermione smiles in pure bliss at the really sinful treat. _ That really hit the spot._ Looking over the table to Harry and Ron, Hermione smiles as they try to not look over to the Quality Quidditch Supplies store. _There must be a new broom._

"Hey," grumbles George as he does a double take at a kid walking down the alley. Moving his mouth a few times before he croaks out, "Fred!"

"George?"

"Fred!"

"George?"

George narrows his eyes at his laughing twin, "Look at that kid." Pointing out the kid in question.

"Yeah so," dismiss Fred as a smirk is being fought off his face.

"Fred!"

"George?"

"Oh stop it you two," snaps Molly as she too looks at the kid in question. "George! There is nothing wrong with that kid."

"But mum," groans George. "You see that's the thing, there is."

"What?" asks everyone as they look at the kid. 

Placing a hand over her mouth, Hermione desperately tries not to laugh at the anguish on George's face. Feeling Fred squeeze her hand, Hermione squeezes back. "What's wrong," asks Hermione her voice breaking from the effort not to laugh.

"He has a fake wand!" whispers George is outrage. Jumping up, George points at the kid. "That's our invention!"

Finally Hermione couldn't take it anymore, she bust out laughing. Fred sat there smirking at his twin. "I know."

"What?" asks George giving Hermione a weird look.

"They are now being sold at Gambol and Japes (joke shop in Diagon Alley) along with our taffy-tongues," laughs Fred at George's astonished face.

"How…when," stutters George.

"Later," laughs Fred as Mr. Wimble the owner of Quality Quidditch Supplies approaches their table.

"Ah, I'm sorry to bother you," says Mr. Wimble. "But I was wondering if you're going to be picking up your order or if you want it delivered?"

"What order," asks Mrs. Weasley.

"The one for a Miss Josephine Granger and Weasleys," answers Mr. Wimble. 

"Merlin," mutters Fred jumping up and looking around. "Mione is your aunt an Animagi?" 

"I don't think so," replies Hermione. "Besides she is in the U.S right now."

"We'll pick up the order," states Ron to Mr. Wimble. As the man leaves Ron and Harry follow shrugging their shoulders. When the two boys came back to the table, both Ron and Harry were out of breath from carrying five brooms.

"Mione **who** is your aunt," demands Ron. "Can she adopt me?" Getting a dark look from his mother Ron tries to explain. "Mum, her aunt bought us all brooms! Three Firebolts, those brooms are for George, Fred and myself. Two Nimbus 2003 for Ginny and Hermione."

"Hermione," says Mrs. Weasley turning a little pale at the thought of someone spending so much money on her children. _Plus all the money her aunt deposited into our vault!_ "What **do** you know about your aunt?"

Biting her lower lip, Hermione answers truthful, "Not much. Her fist name is Athena, lives for most of the year in the U.S. but travels a lot for her job. I'm not sure what she does for a living. **Hates**, I mean really hates my father. And is eccentric. That's it." 

Until Later…


	15. Getting Together 15

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~ Echoes of Silence ~**

* * *

****Summary: Hermione is abused at home... Fred's in love with her, but hasn't acted on it because he thinks his brother Ron is also in love with her. An Hr/ FW story 

* * *

**Later  
The Burrow**

Stepping out of the fireplace, Fred waits for Hermione to Floo in. When she lands he helps her out. In the kitchen were the rest of his brother expect for his twin who was due to Floo in a few minutes. Smiling Fred balances Hermione into the kitchen. "Ready to face the inquisition?"

"Fred!" admonishes Mrs. Weasley as she starts to prepare for dinner.

"What inquisition," inquires Charlie as Bill looks over the new brooms.

"The one she is going to get when you find out that her aunt bought us these brooms," laughs Ginny as she runs a loving hand over her new broom. "Can we play Quidditch later?"

"Sure," laughs George as he comes into the room. 

"So Mione," looking over the brooms Bill's face scrunches up. "What do you know what your aunt?"

"Lets see," states Ron. "Rich, eccentric and hates Mione's father."

"You remember that but not who started the Goblin rebellion of 1875," demands Hermione as almost everyone cringes. Even Percy looks uncomfortable. 

With red tinted ears Ron tries to defend himself, "your aunt bought me a broom. Who cares which Goblin started what rebellion?"

"RON!" hisses a shocked Hermione. "You have to know this! It's on the OWL'S!"

Seeing a full blazing row heading their way faster then any bludgers, Fred and George took matters into their own hands. 

"Ron!" "Mione!" Getting their attention Fred nods to George who continued to speak. "First, Mione is right. It is on the Owl's. Second," looking over to Ginny, George winks. "We will be playing later when Katie gets here."

"Yes," shrieks Ginny as she high fives Bill. "Even Mione?"

"No," answers Hermione before anyone could react. Shocking Charlie and Bill but not everyone else.

"Why not," asks Charlie. "We'll take it easy on you." Holding up his hands to save Hermione from answering, Harry leans over and whispers into Charlie's ear. "OH! That's fine then," dismisses Charlie.

"Why don't we start getting ready," suggests Fred as he maneuvers Hermione to the backyard. "George, join us when Katie comes."

**The Burrow  
Backyard**

Fred helps Hermione over to the picnic bench, "How are you doing?"

"Fine," looking at his determined face. "A little sore and tired but otherwise fine."

"Good, mum will have the doctor's potion ready for you after dinner," states Fred. "Since you mentioned OWL's. I was wondering do you know that there is a Flying OWL?" 

Seeing Hermione's gapping mouth, Fred laughs. "Mione, you have plenty of time," soothes Fred. "Besides which I'll be happy to tutor you until you'll comfortable."

"Why," asks Hermione. This time it was Fred's time to feel a little uncomfortable. Watching him squirm in his seat, feeling a little hopeful that Fred just might like her back. "What I meant was… no… why would you want to do this?"

**Inside  
Kitchen**

Standing there in the kitchen Molly Weasley was staring out the window. She had a direct view of Hermione and Fred. From her vantage point, she could she that her son said something that shocked Hermione since her mouth was gapping. 

_What in Merlin's name in that boy saying to her? He's just like his father_, thinking back to her own courtship Molly rolls her eyes. _If he's anything like his father it will take him years to even admit that he likes her, then it'll take several more before he asks her out!!!_

**The Burrow**  
**Ron's Room**

Standing at the window, Charlie was giving a play by play to everyone in the room. 

"Think he's going to finally ask her out," questions Bill.

"If he doesn't. I will," snaps Ron getting gasps from all of his brother but an answering smirk for Harry.

"I will too," states Harry.

"What," demands Ginny. "Why?"

"Move things along," answers both Harry and Ron in union.

"Kind of force him to ask her," reasons Ginny before a devilish smirk appears on her face. "I like it!"

**The Burrow  
Backyard**

"What I meant was… no… why would you want to do this?"

"Ah…ah..." stutters Fred. Taking a deep breath, "Friends. That's what friends do for each other…" Fred sees Hermione's eyes dim just a bit, right before she starts to chew on her lower lip. _If she doesn't stop that she is going to just bite it off one o these days._

**Fist Floor  
Kitchen**

Upon seeing Hermione deflate, _I swear if he wasn't one of my sons why I'd…_turning away from her view Molly takes several quick breathes. _Oh! Kids! _A series of loud banging noises radiates throughout the house. 

**The Burrow**  
**Ron's Room**

"Oh Merlin," grumbles Charlie. "I swear our brother is just plain stupid!"

"Why what did he do," demands Ron as both he and Harry jump up ready to run to Hermione's rescue. "If he so much as laid a finger on her I'll..." punching his hand into his other in a menacing fashion.

"**RON**!" snaps Charlie turning away from the window. "Nothing like that. But from here even I could tell he's making a blotch of things." Loud clanging radiates towards them.

"Maybe we should head down," suggests Ginny. "Before mum break one of her pots?"

**The Burrow  
Backyard**

Staring at her lips, Fred licks his own un-consciously moving closer to her. Fred whispers, "Mione, we're friends but if you're willing, I would like to be something more." 

Lifting her head, Hermione notices just how close Fred really is. _He's staring at my lips!_ _Oh my god!_ Mutters through her mind as she feels Fred's lips on her own for the first time.

**The Burrow  
Family Room**

Holding out his hand George helps Katie out of the fireplace. "Hello beautiful!" Giving her a quick kiss on the lips before he threads his fingers with hers. Leading her towards the backyard, George hears several footsteps on the stairs.

"Katie is here," yells George. "Time to play some Quidditch! Ginny get the new brooms!"

"About Quidditch, George I have some news…wait! New brooms," demands Katie as she glares a George. "What new brooms?"

"Mione's aunt bought us new brooms," answers George with a twinkle in his eyes. "Guess which brooms she bought?"

"Just tell me," demands Katie.

"A Firebolt," replies George. "One for me, Fred and Ron. Plus she even bought Ginny and Hermione new brooms but they were Two Nimbus 2003."

"Merlin," whispers Katie. "We have three Firebolts on our team." A mantic gleam seeps into her eyes, "We will have the house cup this year for sure!" 

"I'm going to get the brooms," laughs George at his girlfriend's smug smile. George gave her one last kiss on the check before picking up both his broom and Fred's broom. Katie kept heading out to the backyard; stop dead at the scene before.

"George," whispers Katie in horror.

"What?"

"Come look at this," hisses Katie trying to get only his attention. When George wraps an arm around her shoulders, Katie spears him a glance before pointing to the scene before her. 

"Look! It's Fred and Hermione…" Looking out, George is mildly shocked _way to go Fred!! About bloody time too._ "Ron is so going to be pissed. George, are you listening to me? I don't want to be the one to tell Ron about this."

With mischievous glint in George's eyes, he winked at his girlfriend. "I'll handle this." Stepping out of the house and into the backyard George too a deep breath before bellowing, "**FREDICK WEALESY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"**

Until Later…


	16. What Happened 16

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~ Echoes of Silence ~**

* * *

****Summary: Hermione is abused at home... Fred's in love with her, but hasn't acted on it because he thinks his brother Ron is also in love with her. An Hr/ FW story 

* * *

**The Burrow   
Backyard**

Springing apart Hermione and Fred were both flushed, looking everywhere but at each other. Katie swats George hard on the arm as she hisses, "That's not what I had in mind!"

Smirking at Katie, George wiggles his eyebrows at her; "Oh did you have this in mind?" Not waiting for her response George wrappers his arms around Katie's waist before leaning in for a kiss. 

"**GEORGE WEALSEY**!" bellows Molly as George hurriedly lets go of Katie. Swallowing hard George answers, "Yes Mum?"

"Don't embarrass your bother in front of his girlfriend," snaps Molly in a softer tone, "Hello Katie." Katie mutters her greeting to Molly. "Mione dear, you have to come in and take your medicine." Molly heads back into the house as Charlie, Ginny, Harry and Ron walk out holding their brooms. 

"Let's play some Quidditch!" shouts Ron as his eyes gleam over his new broom. 

Helping Hermione up from the bench, Fred winks at George, who nods in response. Ginny seeing the exchange quirks an eyebrow _what are they up too now?_ Stepping closer to Ron, Ginny smirks, "So Mione is your girlfriend?" Fred's ears turn a nice shape of light pink as his face goes slightly pale.

"What," gasps Harry and Ron pretending to be mad. 

"Poor Mione," pities Harry. "You just had to date a Weasley twin." As Ron says, "No way is my best friend dating my brother!" George looks at both boys glaring but Fred's eyes were flashing dangerously. 

Bill and Charlie shook their heads knowing something would spring from this. A manic smile curves on Fred's face, they watch as he leans over and whispers something to Hermione, which causes her to blush. _This is not going to be good_, flashes in both Bill and Charlie's mind.

"We're not dating," states Fred. "I just using Mione here for a sh…"

**The Burrow   
Kitchen**

Shouts of "What?" "Fred!" "You're dead!" rings around the kitchen. Putting Hermione's medicine on the kitchen table Molly makes her way into the backyard. Putting her hands on her hips Molly is unpaired for the sight that greets her. 

In her backyard stood George dragging his girlfriend Katie who had her arms around his waist in a vain attempt to keep him from getting at Fred. Harry and Ron were on the ground hold in place by Bill and Charlie, more like squashed down. While Ginny was chasing Fred around the picnic table meanwhile Hermione was trying to stand on her own.

"**WHAT IS GOING ON**?" Molly demands startling everyone. Molly watches as they all stop cold in their activities, glaring at everyone but Katie and Hermione. 

"Since no-one is going to answer me, I'll assume you're just playing around. Fred, help Hermione into the house! It's past time for her medicine! And the rest of you," taking a breath from her trade. "I thought you were going to play Quidditch?" 

"Yes, Mum," was the only replay the Weasley children could think of. Watching Molly stalk back into the house, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ron, Harry," admonishes Hermione. "You know that Fred was just joking right?" 

"Sure. Mione," readily agrees Harry and Ron. With Fred's arms around her waist to help her walk, Hermione rolls her eyes slowly making her way into the house.

"He better have been," mutters Harry giving Ron a look which Ron returned. While Ginny mutters something suspiciously like "Boys!" HH asdf 

**Later  
Twins Room**

Flopping down on his bed everyone notices Fred's dreamily facial expression. Ron swats him on the shoulder in an attempt to get his attention. 

"Ok. Fred," mutters George as he closes the door putting a silencing charm around the room. "Talk."

"What you can't do that," states Harry looking horrified.

"Ah, Harry," coughs Fred trying not to laugh. "Yes. We can. We're prefects remember?"

"Oh."

"It's later," states George. "Now what the hell really happened?"

Running a hand down his face, everyone instantly notices that Fred's mood has darkened. "Ok, since mum doesn't what you questioning Hermione. I will tell you. What is said in this room does no further. _GOT IT_!"

"Yes," agrees Ron, Harry and George.

"Remember when Hermione's father come to pick her up at the train station?" asks Fred.

"Sure," states George. 

"Didn't like the way he talked to mum," mutters Ron.

"No," mumbles Harry as Fred waves a dismissing hand.

"Well, that where I'm going to start this story," mutters Fred. Taking a breath, "Hermione's father doesn't…er... didn't like the fact that his daughter was a witch. In fact he hated the very idea."

"Since when," interrupts Harry.

"I have no idea," answers Fred. "I just know that this summer his hatred reached an all-time low point. He took to hit both Hermione and her mum." A collective gasp come from everyone, a loud thump had George sitting on the floor as he fell off his chair. 

"That loser… good for nothing…dead…." Mutters Ron as his clenches his fists. Green eyes blaze an intense hatred as Harry starts to get up.

"There's more," grumbles Fred getting Ron and Harry's attention. "Sit down!" Pointing the George's bed. "Now as I was saying. The git took to hitting them. That's were Mione's bruises came from. Now Mione is a smart woman, she and her mother were planning on leaving. In fact, they had everything in the car on the day the Death Eaters attacked her house."

"What," demands George. "If she was leaving…was she there when they attacked?"

"Yes and no," mutters Fred. "This part is very confusing. Mione's mum was already in the car. Hermione, herself was on her way to join her when her father shoved her down a flight of stairs."

"Is that why Mione's leg is like that," asks Harry.

"Yes, plus he walked down to the landing where Mione was laying on the floor and kicked her several times," informs Fred.

"Just like Angelina," hisses George.

"Yep," mutters Fred. "Mine's father left her there on the floor. She crawled from that point to the garage where the car was. Peter scurried over to her as she was attempting to get into the car."

"What," hisses both Harry and Ron.

George kicks his bed as Fred continues, "But you can testify her balance is no good. As she fell down she blindly reached into the car. In her hands was that glass jar," smirking at both Harry and Ron. "You know the one that Rita _knows real_ well."

"Yeah," laughs Harry.

"She slammed that jar over Peter so fast she thought it would shatter even with the charms she placed on it. Leaving him there, Mione makes her way into the car. Both of them leave, not knowing that more Death Eaters were already there," sighs Fred. "That bothers her as well as me."

"What are you talking about," questions George.

"It bothers Hermione because she thinks she could have saved her father," answers Fred. "It bothers me because she thinks he was worth saving." No one could find fault in Fred's statement. 

Until Later

AN: Because many of you want me to finish Fred's sentence:

"I just using Mione here for a shagging partner." Hence the reason everyone went a little nuts. 


	17. Plots and Plans 17

Echo of Silence 

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  I am taking no credit.

Responses to reviews will be on the bottom!  Thanks so much to the people who have reviewed.  _Please_ continue to do so.  

AN:  I would have updated sooner!!! But I couldn't get into FF.Net to do so.  

Time for more… 

**Twins Room**

"Does that mean that Mione's mother is alive," asks Harry as he looks to Fred to answer his question.

"I have no idea," answers Fred running a hand down his face.  "She is tight lipped about anything that has to do with her mother.  I just know that Mione's aunt has complete guardianship of her."

The Burrow 

Over the next few weeks Hermione's health steadily improved to the point where Ron and Harry were trying to convince her to try out her new broom.

"Come on Mione," whines Ron.  "I know you'll love it."

"I said **NO**," snaps Hermione glaring coldly at Ron.  "I don't like to fly!"

"Leave her alone," instructs Fred as he walks into the kitchen.   Winking at both Harry and Ron, Fred places a light kiss on Hermione's temple.  "So you don't like to fly hmm?"

"That's right," states Hermione as she snuggles into Fred.

"Then you're going to have a problem," mutters Fred as he looks down into Hermione's brown eyes.  "You have to pass a Fly Owl."

"What," gasps Hermione.  "You're joking!  Tell me you're joking!"  Fred spend the next twenty minutes calming Hermione down, repeating over and over that both George and himself will make sure that she passes her test.  

Leading the way Fred half dragged, half escorted Hermione out into the backyard where Ron, Harry, George and Ginny were already flying.

Picking up his broom, "Ok first we're going to fly on my broom.  When you get comfortable you'll fly on yours with me beside you.  That good?"

"Fine," grumbles Hermione as she straddles Fred's broom.  Gulping as Fred starts to instruct her on grip the broom.  

Seeing first hand out stressed out Hermione was even before they got off the ground Fred puts his right hand on Hermione's stomach.  Pulling her closer to him as his left hand grips the front of the broom.   

"You're fine," whispers Fred encouraging.  "I'm right here."  Hearing her sigh and some of the tension drain away Fred smiles as he slowly kicks off from the ground.  Her hand grips his wrist the other griped the broom handle.  Everyone gave them wide breath as they made they way around the backyard.

This soon became a regard thing, after a week Hermione was flying her own broom.  At first both Fred and George were on either side of her.  It went down to just Fred after a day, then to just Hermione when everyone else was flying.  Both Fred and George thought the occasion deserved to be celebrated.  

And celebrate they did, twin style by introducing their latest product.  Which was tried on Ron, their new product turned Ronald to Ronalda.    His/ her screams could be heard for the one-hour time limit on the product.  Even Mrs. Weasley was caught laughing.  

After that Mrs. Weasley made both of the twins promise to behave when they celebrated Harry's birthday.  Grudgingly them agreed.   Fred pulled his mother aside in the kitchen where they had a mumbled conversation.  Which ended with Fred looking devilishly happy, and Molly smirking.  

"And you wondered where the twins got it from," comments Hermione when she saw both Fred and Molly's expression.  

Twins Room Later that Night 

"Ok," mutters George.  "I got you.  SO how far ahead have you planed?"

"Not far.  I got mum to agree," states Fred.

"So that's what mum was smirking about earlier," laughs George.  "Bloody hell, Fred.  She is going to be so surprised!"

Smirking, "Yeah it'll be great!"

Harry's Birthday 

For the first time since Hermione had known Harry she could tell that he was really looking forward to his birthday.  He was so giddy that Fred and George almost broke their word to their mother.   First Mrs. Weasley out did herself making a scrumptious three-course dinner.  Ginny and Hermione baked a two-layer cake that was chocolate with strawberry filling.   

When everyone had finished eating, that's when presents were handed to the birthday boy.  Ron got him a Chudley Cannons poster.  Fred and George handed him some parchment in which caused Harry to blush.  Sirius and Remus give him a trunk of both his parents' things.  

Hermione and Ginny got him some sweets and a gift certificate to Three Broomsticks.  But Harry was most surprised when Mrs. Weasley asked him if he would like to become a member of their household, already approved by Dumbledore.  At this Harry shouted yes so loud that the house slightly rattled.

Fred's plan 

It was three days before everyone was to head back to school.  Both George and himself were up late into the night trying to make it perfect.  After George asked both Ron and Harry several key questions he realized that Fred was probably the only person to plan something like this.  _Damn shame!_  After guilty both Harry and Ron, George made sure that they had done their part for Fred's little plan.

Looking over the spotless kitchen, both twins smirk at their handiwork.  Swatting each other they headed to bed, both anticipating a certain someone's reaction.  Mrs. Weasley let the girls sleep in, but woke the boys up at what she deemed to be a reasonable hour.

Execution of Fred's Plan 

Checking last minute details, everyone was finally satisfied when Molly went to wake the girls up.  Hearing Molly followed by Ginny and Mione make their way to the kitchen, Fred's palms started to sweat.  _What if she doesn't like this?  What if this beings back bad memories!  Oh Merlin what am I going to do?_

Glancing at his twin George couldn't resist the urge so he swat him on the arm, hard. George whispers, "Stop worrying she'll love it."

A loud gasp, both Fred and George look to see Hermione's astonishment on her face.  A radiant smile reached all the way up into her eyes.  "Oh you shouldn't have," Hermione croaks out.  

"What," laughs Fred going up to hug her.  "I think it's past time we celebrated your birthday."

"Way past time," agrees both Harry and Ron as the birthday breakfast starts.  It started with her favorite chocolate chip pancakes and juice.  It ended with everyone giving her a birthday gift.  

Laughing at the gift that Ginny gave her, Hermione whispers her thanks as she puts it back in the package.

"We should invite her over for Christmas," states Bill.  "She cleans up all the wrapping after each gift!"

"Yeah," grumbles Ron.  "She's neat, unlike some of us."

Flopping of wings let everyone know that an owl was arriving.  It was a beautiful charcoal black owl.   Heading straight for Hermione.  After she untied the letter and a package it nipped at her fingers before taking off.

"Who could it be from," questions Harry.

Opening the letter, Hermione smiles as she states, "It's from my aunt."

"Oh," whispers Molly.  "What does she say?"

"Happy B-day.  Enjoy it, and then do your homework.  Remember to thank the Weasley's for having you this summer.  **DO NOT** get into any trouble.  I will be seeing you sometime this year.  Until then enjoy the gift," reads Hermione.  Ripping open the package, Hermione gasps as she pulls out a leather bound journal with her name written in gold.  

"What does she mean, don't get into any trouble," demands Ron.  "Mione's never in trouble!"

"Then do your homework," growls Fred displeased with Hermione's aunt.

"Ron, Fed!   It's just a finger of speech!  She knows that I do my homework, she's benign sarcastic!" grumbles Hermione.  "Be grateful it was a nice letter!"

"That's nice," questions Ginny.

"I told you she can be worse then Snape!" cries Hermione starting to get upset.

"That's right," laughs George trying to break the sour mood.   George then proceeds to throw both his arms around Ron and Harry, "And have you two started your homework!  Everyone knows that Hermione is done with hers!  Merlin even, Fred and I are done!  What is the wizarding world coming too!"  The fake bawling breaks the sour mood, causing everyone to laugh.

**King's Cross Station**

**Nine and three-quarters**

The loud whistle of the train signals last minute hug and kisses from Molly as Arthur instructs his kids to behave and try for the love of Merlin to stay out of trouble this year.  Laughing everyone boarded the train, finding their usual compartment.  Joining them again were the twins.  

Responses to Reviews:

AN: I am sure there were more reviews but due to FF.Net problems they are not showing up.

Blood57:  LOL, I will finish that sentence now…. "She's not my girlfriend she just my shagging partner."

BellethePhilosopher'sCookie:  Thanks as for Angelina stay tuned she's not done with Hermione.

StRaWbErRiEs AnD BlUeBeRrIeS:  LOL that was just so funny!

AlienSmile13:  Yes it is but that's life.

Draco is the man:  Here is my update!

Brooke: Thanks…I have tried to post for over a week and FF.net just wasn't taking it.

Young Golden Unicorn:  More on the aunt soon… 

Joel's Riot City Record Girl:  Yes her father is that.

DragonBrat: Thanks…mistakes bother me to no end!  As for a beta...no takers.

Pendragon: So many ideas!! And funny too.  As to the mother's whereabouts, I'm not telling anyone just yet.

PsYcHoJo: Nope cloning is Muggle Stuff!  Yes I love my Fred too!

Gcgirl: Thanks and here is your update!


	18. School starts 18

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~Echo of Silence~**

* * *

****Summary: Hermione is abused at home... Fred's in love with her, but hasn't acted on it because he thinks his brother Ron is also in love with her. An Hr/ FW story 

* * *

**King's Cross Station  
Nine and three-quarters**

The loud whistle of the train signals last minute hug and kisses from Molly as Arthur instructs his kids to behave and try for the love of Merlin to stay out of trouble this year. Laughing everyone boarded the train, finding their usual compartment. Joining them again were the twins. 

  


**Hogwarts Express  
Last Compartment**

Laying on the floor was Ginny, Ron and Harry who were playing a rather interesting game of exploding snap when Lee Jordan closely followed by Katie Bell entered the compartment.

"Fred! George! You're not going to believe this," states Lee as he gestures behind him. Both Fred and George sit a little bit straighter. "Angelina Johnson! She's on academic probation!"

"So," dismiss George as he kisses Katie's cheek as she sits down next to him.

"That means," clarifies Katie. "That she can't play on the Quidditch house team. So we need to make arrangements to look for a new Keeper along with a new Chaser."

"Not only that, the Ministry of Magic not Dumbledore put Angelina Johnson on probation. She's now in with the Slytherin's telling them of last years practice schedule," rushes Lee. "She is going to cripple our chances at the house cup this year!"

"No she won't," laughs Fred, looking down at his younger siblings. "We have been training all summer long with possible new recruits."

"No you haven't," argues Ginny. "You've been playing with…" Gasping when what Fred was saying registers, Ginny and Ron look shocked. "Oh Merlin!"

"Ah, Lee," questions Hermione. "Do the Slytherin's have new brooms by any chance?"

Pondering her question pinches his nose. "Not that I've aware of, Hermione. They still have the Nimbus 2001 series."

Smirking Katie understands what Hermione was really asking. "Well if that's the case, if Ron joins our team, we'll have four Firebolts. And if Ginny joins we'll have a new Nimbus 2003."

"Merlin," mutters an astonished Lee blinking unseen at Katie. "Wait, four Firebolts. I know Harry has one, since you just told me Ron has one. Who are the other two?"

Both Fred and George nod to each other and answer in union. "We are."

**Hogwarts**

As the train pulled to a stop, Fred gently helps Hermione off the train. Calm crisp clean air revitalizes the group. George with his arm around Katie's shoulders followed by Ginny makes their way to a carriage. As a loud thunderous voice booms out, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here. All right there Harry? Ron? And Hermione?" 

When the three of them nodded their heads and agreed to come at the first opportunity to go see Hagrid for tea did Hagrid let them go to the carriages. 

**Dinning Hall  
Gryffindor Table**

Upon entering the dinning hall, Hermione could feel the hundreds of watchful eyes on her. Looking down and gulping, she straightens her shoulders picking her head up. Seeing that her best friends were no longer in front of her but flanking her. 

A graceful grateful smile spreads across her face. Harry was on her right; Ron was on her left while Fred, Ginny and George had her back. _I'm surrounded by red heads and one wantta be! _

Professor McGonagal, who usually escorts in the new first years, was waiting by the table instead. A rare full smile graces her face as she approaches the group. Professor McGonagal pulls Hermione into a tight hug before letting her go. "Mr. Fred and George Weasley don't make me regret making you two prefects this year."

"Yes madam," replies both Fred and George as the whole Gryffindor table coughs, gasps, stutters and chokes from shock. When the group took their seats, both Hermione and Ginny founds themselves in between one of the twins. Fred was on Hermione's left, Harry was on her right, and Ron sat across from her. On Harry's left was Ginny followed up by George.

After the first years got sorted. Dumbledore stood up, "Greetings students old and new." His blue eyes twinkling as he looks at the Gryffindor table. "This year, we will be having two Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. I would like you to give a warm welcome back to Remus Lupin!" Most of the student body was clapping, shouting while others (Mostly Girls) were whistling. 

Tapping on his glass to get everyone attention. Dumbledore clears his throat, "And the second teacher is Sirius Black." The hall was silent after Dumbledore said his name. That was until he sat down next to Professor Snape, everyone watches in morbid fascination as the two professors glower at one another. The applause starts after Professor Snape turned an unhealthy almost translucent shade of pale.

**Gryffindor Tower  
Common Room: Three Weeks into the new Term**

"I know that Mione did her Transfiguration homework," states Ron as he and Harry walk into the common room. "I just don't understand why she didn't have it on her!"

"Did you see her face," questions Harry. "She was positively freaked!"

Looking up from their books the twins glance at each other before George waves them over. As they sit down George asks, "What happened?"

"Hermione's Transfiguration homework is _missing_," answers Ron. "We know that she did it, because she helped us with ours."

"She went slightly nuts when she couldn't find it in her bag," adds Harry. "Professor McGonagall was not amused."

"George, that's the third teacher since we got back," grumbles Fred. 

Smirking George nods his head, "That's not all." Getting everyone attention, George makes sure that no one else is listening. "There are rumors flying around."

"So," demands Fred knowing that there was more to it if George was bringing it up.

"One of the rumors has Mione pregnant," whispers George seeing Fred narrow his eyes. Ron and Harry sat there shocked. "Give me a break, I know she's not preggers. That one got started when she threw-up in Potions then clasped."

"There are too many similarities for my liking," states Harry. "Someone has to be behind it."

"It's not _someone_," hisses Fred looking extremely annoyed. "It's Angelina! The only problem is proving it." George, Ron and Harry silently agree. 

"I don't care if we are prefects, I say it's past time to teach Angelina a lesson she'll never forget," mutters George. When Fred nods his head, both Harry and Ron demand to help with the prank, claiming rights as best friends.

Two hours later, an exhausted Hermione makes her way into the common room. Fred instantly notices her red puffy eyes. Jumping up from the table Fred approaches and wraps his arms around her slender frame. 

"What happened," asks Fred trying to sooth her.

"I lost my homework for Transfiguration. I can't find it anywhere plus," cries Hermione as she runs a hand over her eyes. "I'm so tired but I still have at lest five hours of homework to do."

Rubbing her back, Fred smiles down at her, "look it's Friday. No homework is due until Monday, so get some sleep tonight. Then tomorrow, I'll work with you on your homework. How does that sound?"

"It sounds fine," yawns Hermione. Fred signals to Hermione's roommates to help her to her room. Three minutes after Hermione's was escorted to her room, Lavender Brown walks down into the common room.

She approaches the twins, looking back and forth between the two. "I'm Fred, he's George."

"I don't want to seem rude or anything," gulps Lavender. "But it's about Hermione."

Looking up at the girl, Fred gestures for her to sit down. "What is it?"

"She's not sleeping at night," states Lavender not waiting to get on the bad side of the twins. Seeing their confused faces, Lavender explains. "She complains that it's so quite in our room."

Several questions later Fred says, "Thanks, Lave," as he walks up the stairs towards the girl's dormitories. 

**Girl's Dormitories  
Hermione's Room**

Reaching Hermione's room, Fred knocks on the door, when Hermione says, "Enter." Fred opens the door.

"Hey there," whispers Fred looking around for any other girl in the room.

"Fred! This is the girl's dormitories," admonishes Hermione. "What are you doing?"

Smiling widely at her, Fred pulls out his wand. "A new invention occurred to me, and I want to try it on you." Seeing Hermione's facial expression. "It's perfectly harmless and it involves the bed curtains nothing else."

Shaking her head, Hermione waves to Fred to go ahead. "I think I'm going to regret this," mutters Hermione. Three charms later, Fred gives Hermione a kiss goodnight on the cheek after tucking her into bed. "Sleep tight," mutters Fred as he closes her bedroom door.

Once he was in the common room, George questions him, "What did you do?"

Smirking, "Charmed her bed curtains to play soft music on the inside and charmed them to be silent on the outside. Thus making enough noise so Mione would sleep without having her roommates hear the music."

"Brilliant," mutters George a devilish twinkle in his eyes. "Now about that prank, which do you think we should do?"

**Gryffindor Tower  
Common Room: Saturday**

Looking up, Fred hears before he sees Hermione coming into the common room. Looking everyone dead in the eyes Fred suggests, "Do not tell her that's its almost lunch time! I'll handle everything."

Yawning Hermione enters the room. Everyone instantly notices a major difference in her. One, she looked like she got some sleep. Two, there was a twinkle in her eyes and three she had more energy, much more energy. Surprising everyone in the room but those who were at the Burrow by demanding to go flying right after she had something to eat.

Only one person who didn't looked pleased by the change was a seventh year. She stood off to the side muttering to herself, waiting for everyone to vacate the common room before heading up to the girl's dormitories. 

**Dinning Hall  
Monday Morning**

Walking in hand and hand, Hermione blushes as Fred places small light kisses on her cheeks. George and Lee were already at the table; the pair were making kissy faces at the couple. Harry and Ron snicker as Angelina stalks by them, while unknown to Angelina Fred and George glare at her back. 

"So Fred," laughs George getting a conversation going. "What do you think of our new product?"

Pretending to think on it, Fred tilts his head sideways. "I think it needs to be tested."

"I think Fred's right," adds Lee giving Ron and Harry a wink. Letting them know that he's in on what's about to go down. "But you need to find yourselves a tester."

"Not me," states Hermione looking at George and Lee. "I'm going to be very busy making up in most of my classes!"

"Don't worry about it," laughs Ron. "I already talked to Professor Lupin and Black. They said if you do that extra essay that will more then make up for it." Ron and Harry had seen fit to inform the three teachers that Hermione had a spot of trouble with, that she did indeed do the homework, had gotten the textbooks. But somehow on the day of class, those things would just disappear. 

Hermione beams at Ron, feeling more relieved. "I already did it!"

"Where did you put it," asks Harry as he glances down the table.

"I gave it to Fred, while Fred gave me his trick thing," laughs Hermione. "I'll just need to get it from Fred before class."

Both Ron and Harry smirk at each other, knowing just exactly what Fred's little trick thing was. Ron mouths to Harry, "This should be good." Harry nodded his head. 

"Well that just leaves Professor McGonagal," sighs Hermione looking up at the Head Table. "Do you think I should talk to her now?"

"Sure," says Fred smoothly. "But you might want to wait until breakfast is almost over. Wouldn't wait her in a sour mood."

"Right," laughs Hermione putting some food on her plate. The conversations around the table dimmed as students ate their breakfast. 

"**OH MY GOD**!" shouts Sir Nick as he floats down the table towards Angelina. "What happened to you?" Snickers and laughter along with students started to rise in the hall. Many wanted a look to see what happened.

"What are you talking about," snaps Angelina as she glares at Sir Nick. 

Clearing his throat, Sir Nick states, "I'm talking about your face. You know the one with perfuse green pimply dots, long blonde chin hairs and a rather large wart."

"What," gasps Angelina jumping up at once.

"Miss Johnson," Dumbledore's voice rang out from the Head Table. "I would like a word with you, if you please." 

Watching her approach the headmaster, Hermione whispers, "Fred, tell me you had nothing to do with that?"

Huffing, "I had nothing to do with that." Turning and looking at him in the face, Fred smirks as he adds, "Harry and Ron did that." At her astonished face, Fred states, "Just wait until ours kicks in."

"What," gasps Hermione. "Why?"

"Miss Granger," barks Professor McGonagal making her way swiftly towards them. "It has come to my attention that Miss Johnson has been responsible for your sudden loss of textbooks and homework. That being the case, you can make up the missing work. See me after class on Tuesday." Hermione thanks her teacher, before she stalks back to the Head Table standing close to Angelina.

"Never mind, Professor McGonagal just answered for you," huffs Hermione. "The nerve of that girl! Why I have half a mind..." Fred wraps an arm around Hermione's shoulder drawing her closer, kissing her on the cheek. Preventing Hermione from going off on a tangent. 

Flapping of wings, signals that mail was arriving. A beautiful falcon lands in front of Hermione with a letter written in bright green ink. Shaking a little Hermione relieves the bird of its post. Slowly opening the letter Hermione gives a startled gasp. 

"What's that," asks Fred as he tries to look over Hermione's shoulder.

"A letter from my aunt," croaks out Hermione. "Stating that she is due to arrive next this weekend for _Dumbledore's Family Day_."

"Well that's not so bad," pacifies Ron.

"It is when she writes and I quote, _You young lady better have some explanations for me when I get there or I'll be pulling you from that school," _cries Hermione, tears were already starting to form. 

"What else doe it say," asks Harry. Waving the letter until Harry takes it from her, he scams it. "Your aunt states that several highly inappropriate rumors have reached her ears. Should any prove to be true then you better have some explanations."

"See it's nothing," states Katie. "You just have to tell her that it's all untrue and everything will be fine."

"Yes, you're right," mutters Hermione giving a bracing smile. "She probably just wants to make sure that everything is on the up."

_If Mione's aunt pulls her, I'm going to go at Angelina with everything I can think of_, thinks Fred his green eyes twinkling in a challenging kind of way. Only George seemed to understand his silent message, raised his glass.

Until Later


	19. In Walks Trouble 19

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~Echoes of Silence~**  


* * *

Summary: Hermione is abused at home... Fred's in love with her, but hasn't acted on it because he thinks his brother Ron is also in love with her. An Hr/ FW story 

* * *

****

**  
Gryffindor Tower  
Common Room: Friday**

Breathing in and out, Hermione was sitting in one of the comfy chairs by the empty fireplace. _What rumors could she be talking about? How in the bloody hell could they have reached her in America? What am I going to do if she decides to pulls me?_

Watching his best friend panic even before her aunt shows up, Ron comes up with a plan to make her relax. "Oi, Mione! Your aunt isn't due until tomorrow, so why don't you come flying with us tonight?"

"No," snaps Hermione suddenly standing up. "My room's a mess! I have to clean it." Racing up stairs, before Ron could even respond.

"She's nutters that one," mumbles Ron as he too stands up. "She just needs to relax." Going over to the portrait, Ron pushes it open. Exiting while Fred and George enter.

Looking around the common room, Fred doesn't see Hermione anywhere. Shrugging his shoulders, Fred tells George, "Mione is probably in the library. So what do you think her aunt's impending arrival?"

"It could go either way," replies George sitting down in a comfy chair. "Her aunt has some warped sense of humor, but if she is really like Snape she could pull her just for the sheer pleasure."

"Do we even know what time she is due to arrive," asks Fred.

"No," answers Lavender as she comes down the stairs. Gesturing behind her, "Hermione is in our room."

"So," asks George almost rolling his eyes at the girl.

"Super cleaning it," sneers Lavender. "That room has never been this clean." 

Looking at each other both Fred and George reply, "smashing," in their most sarcastic tone of voice. Shaking his head, Fred resists the urge to go up to the girl's dormitories and physically hull his girlfriend out. 

**Dinning Hall  
Friday Dinnertime**

Holding Hermione's shaking hand, Fred mutters words of encouragement. _Bloody hell never seen Mione this worked up, her aunt isn't even here yet! And Mione's already a bleeding mess!_

Professor McGonagal was standing where Hermione, Harry and Ron normally sit. She was talking to both boys about something. Feeling her eyes following them, Fred swears under his breath. _Don't tell me her aunt is already here!_

"Ah, Miss Granger," purrs Lucius Malfoy holding his cane in his right hand. "How wonderful to see you?"

"Mister Malfoy," coldly greets Hermione. Fred notices that all of her shaking has immediately stops. Noting that George along with both Ron and Harry were silently making their way closer only made Fred breath a little bit easier. 

"I bet your wondering why I'm here," sneers Lucius as he comes closer. 

"Not really," dismisses Hermione as she attempts to move away from the approaching man. "I don't really care why you're here."

"Well," laughs Lucius coldly. "You should little girl."

Flexing his hand on his wand, Fred steadily glares at the senior Malfoy. Silently willing the man to give him an excuse to hex him.

"Why is that Mister Malfoy," questions Hermione moving her hand down towards her wand.

"Because Miss Granger," interrupts Professor McGonagal as she comes between Lucius Malfoy and Hermione. "It seems that Mister Malfoy here has gotten permission from the Ministry of Magic to interrogate you."

"But he can't do that," argues Fred. "Hermione's underage!"

Smirking evilly Lucius informs, "Yes, I can. The only person who can stop it is her guardian."

"She'll be here tomorrow," states Hermione to Lucius. "Professor McGonagal surely it **can **wait until then?"

"No, Miss Granger it can not," thunders Lucius Malfoy tapping his cane impatiently on the hard ground. "You're ineptness has cost me time," Lucius continues to rant. "Now come along!"

"And just were am I going," questions Hermione refusing to go anywhere near Lucius.

"Why you little mudblood," snaps Lucius completely forgetting to mind his manors. Roaring as he lunges towards Hermione. "How dare you question your superiors! Filthy piece of trash." 

Loud thundering, a flash of bright silver directly hits Lucius Malfoy in the stomach sending him crashing towards the Head Table, only to hit the ground with an ominous thud a few feet short. 

Eerie silence fills the room, before a soft silky voice coils out, "Really Lucius, if you're this insipidly stupid maybe Dumbledore will let you go back to school. Then you might learn the meaning of the word _Squib._" 

"Ah, Aunt Athena," stammers Hermione as her tremors return tenfold. Everyone from the hall clamors to get a better look at the young woman Hermione has identifies as her aunt. Shoulder length wavy jet-black hair perfectly form around the pale face. Piecing laser blue eyes pin whomever they have it their hold. Blood red lips compliment the extremely ice manor in what the young witch carries herself. 

As the tall statuesque woman enters the dinning hall, her long black robes flow. Slowly peels off her shoulder length black gloves. "Now Josephine, what is this I'm hearing about an interrogation?"

Wringing her hands, Hermione answers, "I haven't a clue."

The tempter of the room dropped a few degrees. Hermione's aunt glares coldly down her nose, "Really," purrs Athena glaring coldly at Professor McGonagal then turning her hard icy sharp blue eyes to Lucius. "So you mean to inform me that, Lucius Malfoy has receive a release of guardianship from the Ministry of Magic to perform an interrogation?"

"No of course not," mutters a Ministry of Magic official. "We weren't expecting you until tomorrow."

"That much is obvious," deadly whispers Athena as she glides across the floor towards the prone Malfoy. The official awkwardly follows her. "Do you know who I am?" 

Coughing the official straightens his back squaring his shoulders, "I am an official of the Ministry of Magic." Puffing up his chest to make himself look more important then he really is. 

_He must think he's someone; _thinks Fred as he escorts Hermione over to where George, Harry and Ron were waiting. 

The enchanted ceiling crackles startling everyone in the great hall. "I am Lady Athena DeBear," Athena's soft voice floats around the room. "Of the House of Destiny." 

Gripping the official by the jaw, Athena hisses, "Perhaps you saw an imaginary wand. Hmm?" Releasing his jaw, everyone understands Athena's implications. A swirl of robes is the only indication that the young woman has changed her course. 

"Bloody hell, Mione," croaks out a gapping Ron. 

"Josephine," questions Athena snapping her fingers in highhanded fashion. Everyone watches Athena cock her finger gesturing for Hermione to come hither. Standing at the end of the Gryffindor table. "Start talking or start pacing."

"About what," nervously questions Hermione as her eyes dart around the room. Looking up into her aunt's ice blue eyes, Hermione swallows uncomfortable.

"I think this school has been every easy on you," states Athena as she circles Hermione. Making her niece more nervous then she originally was. "If you can't honestly answer a simple question."

"But you didn't ask a question," interrupts Ron. Earning him a hard glare from Athena. "What you didn't?" The tips of Ron's ear were pink along with his face. 

Rising an eyebrow, Athena quips out, "So you have simpletons running to your rescue."

"Ron is not a simpleton," snaps Hermione her voice carrying across the room. "He's a friend." Athena stops circling her niece, giving her a piecing glare. "Well, he is!"

"Fine," dismisses Athena gracefully. "You still have to explain yourself. There are several highly inappropriate rumors surrounding you."

"Why should I," demands Hermione getting irritated. "Your not my mot…"

A strong grip covers Hermione's jaw. "What the hell are you thinking, talking to me like this," demands Athena. "Wait don't bother answering. It's obvious to everyone that you weren't thinking!" Tears slip down Hermione's face at her aunt cold cruel words. When the grip around her jaw loosens, Hermione instantly steps back. 

"Go to your room, child and wait for me," coldly states Athena before she glides away. Hermione runs for the room, tears slipping down her face. 

**Gryffindor Tower  
Hermione's room**

Laying face down, Hermione was being console by Lavender and Ginny. Both girls were muttering words of comfort to their friend and didn't notice the bedroom door opening.

Strutting into the room, Athena glances around before commenting, "I can only live in hope that it is your bed that's the one unmade?"

Until Later


	20. Greetings 20

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~ Echoes of Silence ~**

* * *

****Summary: Hermione is abused at home... Fred's in love with her, but hasn't acted on it because he thinks his brother Ron is also in love with her. An Hr/ FW story 

* * *

**Gryffindor Tower  
Hermione's room**

Blinking away tears from her eyes, Hermione lifts her head. Taking for the first time a good look at her aunt. _Why is she wearing robes? She never wears robes?_ Clearing her throat, Hermione answers her aunt's rhetorical question. "No, my bed is the only one made." 

"So I see child," sneers Athena as she gracefully sits on one of the empty chairs. 

_She never calls me child…what is going on?_ Moving to a sitting up potion, Hermione summons up her courage. "All right, give what's going on?" Squirming under her aunt furious glare, Hermione wishes she could take back her words.

"Hmmm, I see your father didn't remove all of your spirit," says Athena as she looks to the two other girls in the room. "Just your manors."

Gasping Hermione weakly smiles. "This is Lavender Brown my roommate," gesturing to one of the girls in question. "And this," gesturing to Ginny. "Is Ginny Weasley, my friend and my best friend's little sister."

Yawning Athena mutters, "Image that, another Weasley. Tell me child, did you remember to thank Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes," says Hermione feeling very small. Peering at her aunt, Hermione notices that her eyes were watching her with hawk likeness. _Why is she staring at me like that? What did I do now?_

"Really child," hisses Athena gesturing to the two girls. "I do believe you owe me some explanations."

Opening her mouth without thinking, Hermione snaps, "Stop calling me child! I'm not a child!" 

"About time," states Athena. Surprising all the girls. "I thought I might have to resort to insulting your mother, before you stood up for yourself."

"What," gasps half shrieks Ginny. "You deliberately…. I can't believe this!"

"Believe it little girl," snarls Athena causing both Lavender and Ginny to move back. "If Hermione can't defend herself, I was going to pull her." Glaring coldly at them, Athena waves her hand, muttering an enchantment. 

The door to the bedroom swings up, as both Lavender and Ginny float towards it. "Do be sure and inform the house elves to bring us a light snack." When they were outside the room, the door slams shut. "Now that we have **some** privacy, I do believe we have yet to go over those rumors."

**Gryffindor Tower  
Common Room**

Hearing two loud thumps, Fred races up the stairs only to find his sister and Lavender laying on the floor. "What happened?"

"Aunt Athena," grumbles Ginny as she stands up. 

"Her Royalness would like us to inform the house elves to bring her a light snack," groans Lavender as she stands up. "I can't believe that Hermione is related to someone that mean!"

"Did she say anything about pulling Hermione," questions Fred.

"She said that if Hermione couldn't defend herself she was going to," response Lavender. 

"Bloody hell," whispers a very pale Fred.

**Second Floor  
Teacher's Lounge**

"Albus," whispers Professor McGonagall as she stares at the headmaster. "Can she really pull Hermione from the school?"

Looking rather grave, Dumbledore answers, "Yes, Minerva. Lady DeBear has the authority to pull her niece."

"I don't believe this," hisses Severus slamming a hand down on the table. "The DeBear's are known for their extreme intelligence and use of wandless magic, but this…"

"Is there anything that can be done," demands Sirius. "A higher authority maybe?"

"She has complete control," whispers Dumbledore.

"Then we'll just have to make her see reason," states Remus with an odd glint in his eyes.

**Gryffindor Tower  
Hermione's room**

"What rumors are you referring to," timidly asks Hermione.

"As you know, there are several. One is that you're losing your mind," states Athena as she looks over Hermione. "But I can plainly see that's false." 

"Thanks," whispers Hermione.

"There is one of you being pregnant by a Fredrick Weasley," condones Athena. "Is this one also false?"

Heat Heat floods into Hermione's face, her eye bulge out. Barely croaking out, "What?"

Smirking, Athena rolls her eyes. "Well, I can take that one off the list as well."

"Who says I'm pregnant? I can't be pregnant! I'm only fifteen," shouts Hermione.

""There are others in the world who are pregnant at fifteen," calmly refutes Athena. "Everything depends on the underlining factors. Personally I'm glad that you're not pregnant, but if you had been, you would have been supported." 

"Thanks."

"On to the last rumor," huffs Athena, her gaze intensifying. "Are you dating, Fredrick Weasley?"

Swallowing hard, Hermione opens and closes her mouth, no answer forth coming.

**Hogsmeade  
Three Broomsticks**

Swallowing the last of her butterbeer a young woman, sitting at the bar sighs. Looking around the room, she attempts to find a clock. Madam Rosmerta strolls down towards her.

"Anything else my dear," asks Madam Rosmerta.

"Ah…no…but could I have the time," she asks.

"Certainly, it's just about eleven thirty," answers Madam Rosmerta.

"Thank you." Handing over her empty glass, the young woman slowly gets up. _Oh, there's no effect at all! I'll have to remember to come back here tomorrow._

"Excuse me, miss," states Madam Rosmerta. "But you'll be taking your pet, right?"

"Oh he's not my pet," laughs the young lady. "He's my sister's and yes, I'll taking him with me." Steeping outside, she calls out, "Here, Damn Dog! Come here boy!"

"That's a dragon, not a dog," mutters Madam Rosmerta.

**Gryffindor Tower  
Common Room**

Pacing the floor with vigor, Fred glares at everyone who gets in his way. _I need to do something! Anything. Just something._

"Hey, Fred," shouts George from across the room. "Come here!"

Approaching his twin, Fred snaps, "What?"

"We still need to get Angelina," calmly whispers George. Fred's face closes in contemplation, while nodding to George.

"That we do," mutters Fred. "I was thinking, something along the lines of transfiguring her school robes into swimwear, and add a couple of choice hexes."

Tapping his chin, George adds, "That's a good start but I don't think that's good enough."

"Me too."

**Gryffindor Tower  
Hermione's room**

"Yes, I'm dating Fred," laughs Hermione feeling a little relieved.

"This whole thing could have been avoided had you written your mother informing her of this," states Athena. "But no! You had to for the first time in your life act like a normal teenager. So what else has this Angelina pulled?"

"Oh, nothing after she was found out. Ron and Harry pulled a prank on her," states Hermione with a wide smile on her face. "Fred and his twin George have yet to pull theirs. But when they do, it's going to be a site to see."

"Yes, I can image," snickers Athena. "By and by, what time is it?"

"Oh, just about lunch time," answers Hermione. "While we're here, why are you wearing wizarding robes? You never wear them."

"Oh, felt inclined too," dismiss Athena. 

**Hogwarts  
Entranceway near Dinning Hall**

Nervously standing close to the doorway, wringing her hands and muttering to herself. Looking back and forth, she takes a deep breath, before taking several strides into the castle.

"Excuse me," states a cold voice coming almost from the shadows. "Who are you and what do you think you're doing here?"

"I'm here to see my child, I was invited," hurriedly states the woman. Narrowing her eyes, she glares, "You're not Dumbledore, so I **don't **have to answer to you!"

"Really and just who is your child," demands Severus Snape as he emerges. 

"My child is Hermione…" starts the woman as she squares her shoulders. Glaring coldly at him. 

"Mrs. Granger!" harshly whispers Professor Snape. "Come with me."

**Second Floor  
Teacher's Lounge**

"Albus," sneers Professor Snape as he glides into the room. "I would like to introduce you to Mrs. Granger. Hermione's mother." Effectively stunning everyone in the room. 

"Mrs. Granger," warmly greets Dumbledore as she walks into the room. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," states Mrs. Granger. "I'm here for the Parent thing." Gazing around the room, Mrs. Granger asks, "Where is my daughter?"

"In Gryffindor Tower with her aunt," informs Professor McGonagall recovering from her shock.

"So she's with my sister," whispers Mrs. Granger turning to glare at Professor Snape. "If she is in Gryffindor then why did **he** practically drag me here?"

"I think that has to due with your sister's intention of pulling Hermione from Hogwarts," stress Dumbledore looking rather serious.

"Really," purrs Mrs. Granger. "Since when?"

"What," asks Remus confused. 

"Your sister shows up earlier today demanding answers from Hermione. Stating that if her answers weren't good enough she was going to pull her. After dealing with Lucius Malfoy," relates Sirius.

**Gryffindor Tower  
Hermione's room**

"So how is mum," asks Hermione.

Stretching her arms over her head, Athena answers, "Fine. You should be hearing from her soon." A secretive smile flashes across Athena's face before it was replaced with a frown. "How is you're school?"

"I think I'm in the top ten," groans Hermione. 

Rolling her eyes, Athena sighs. "Joey, I don't care if you're in the top fifty percent of your class. As long at you're not in the bottom two percent."

"But mum," interrupts Hermione. "She was proud that I was the top student!"

"That's why I'm in charge of your magical education," stress Athena. "Not your mum. She had no understanding of what a Basilisk is and how deadly, but I do. I also understand just who Voldemort is and how dangerous he is."

**Second Floor  
Teacher's Lounge**

"Yes, she was wearing elegant long back dress robes," finishes Professor Sprout.

"My sister was wearing dress robes," huffs Mrs. Granger. "The only time my sister wears dress robes is on Halloween." _And if she has been watching cartoons._

"Keeping with tradition," readily approves Professor Trelawny.

"No," Mrs. Granger disagrees. "Try to scare the children in her neighborhood."

**Hogwarts  
Dinning Hall**

Gliding into the dinning hall, Hermione stops as her aunt continues. _Where is Fred? He better be behaving himself!_ Feeling an arm slip around her shoulders, Hermione looks up to see Fred's face looming above her. "Everything is fine!"

"Really," questions Fred.

"Yeah," laughs Hermione smiling up at Fred. "She was concerned about things."

"**ATHENA!"** shrieks around the dinning hall. "**WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU**!"

"Over here," sings Athena waving her arms around frantically. "Yahoo!! Over here!"

"Mum," whispers an extremely shocked Hermione. Next to the teachers entrance, standing next to a scowling Professor Snape, stood Hermione's mother. Who looks like she wants to fry her sister alive. _Whoa, mum's mad. _ Meanwhile, Athena was sitting on the tabletop of the Gryffindor using the bench to put her feet.

Angrily striding across the room, Hermione's mum stops right in front of her sister. Their voice's carry about the room, but no one seemed to be able to understand what they were saying. 

But everyone could tell by the mad gabbing motions that Hermione's mum was spatiality livid. Although reluctant to go anywhere near the arguing women, Hermione and Fred slowly make their way towards them. 

Most of the teachers start to pile into the room cluster into a small group next to the Head Table. Waiting for Dumbldore to come. Loud flapping of wings soars above the student's heads. Many scream in fear.

"**HERE DAMN DOG**," barks Athena snapping her fingers. A hybrid dragon flies over to Athena, putting its head in her lap.

"Your aunt is nutters," whispers Ron. "That's a dragon."

Two vividly blue eyes narrow at Ron. "I'm well aware of **what** my pet familiar is," hiss Athena. Stroking the dragon's head, Athena smiles wickedly at her sister. "Persephone, I would like you to introduce you to your daughter's boyfriend," gesturing to Fred. "This is Fredrick Weasley."

"**What**!"

Until Later


	21. Mother ! 21

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~ Echoes of Silence ~**

* * *

****Summary: Hermione is abused at home... Fred's in love with her, but hasn't acted on it because he thinks his brother Ron is also in love with her. An Hr/ FW story 

* * *

AN: One more chapter left. 

* * *

**Hogwarts  
Dinning Hall**

"**What**!"

"Oh that's Angelina," dismiss Athena. Petting her familiar. "The boy holding, Joey is Fred."

"She's not Fred's girlfriend," hisses Angelina. "I am." She strides angrily towards Athena and Persephone, gesturing like mad. 

Athena waves her hand as Angelina's voice slowly fades into nothing. Both woman watch the girl continue to talk. "Stupid."

"I quite agree," smirks Persephone. 

"She's still talking? Merlin," huffs Athena. "Here! Damn Dog," snapping her fingers. "Stay." 

"Why do you call your Dragon, Damn Dog?" asks Ginny timidly.

"Oh, do tell," snickers Persephone giving her sister an impatient look. When Athena doesn't respond, Persephone answers, "Because she was following Daddy's footsteps. And she likes the expression _the damn dog eat my homework._"

"What about grandpa?" asks Hermione.

"You didn't tell her," demands Athena. "I don't believe this." Seeing her mother blush, and Athena grin like Christmas has come early, Hermione waits for the story.

"Simple," laughs Athena. "Your mother had an admire who sent her a bird. Ugly little thing. She asked Daddy, _What do you think of this bird?_" Smirking at her sister's intensifying blush. "Daddy say, I like it dead. So, I named the bird, RIP."

"You named it, Rip," asks a confused Ron.

"Yeah, you know. Rest In Peace. RIP."

"I can not believe you telling this story," groans Persephone. "Speaking of stories. Did you find out about those regarding Joey?"

"Yes, I did get to the bottom of those," stresses Athena. "I would like you to meet Angelina. Angelina, here has taken it upon herself to spread those lovely little rumors."

"Believe it," sates Fred as he glares at Angelina. 

Glaring at the girl, Persephone hisses to Athena, "Make like it's Halloween." 

Smirking at her sister, Athena asks, "Are you sure?" Seeing her sister nod her head, Athena answers, "Fine. Joey, be a good daughter and take your mother on a tour of the place, while I deal with **it**."

"It," questions Fred. 

"It's just what Athena calls people that piss her off," dismisses Persephone. Looking around the dinning hall, she notices the ceiling. "Nice! Oh I almost forgot. Athena what did you say to that man?"

"Which one," asks Athena looking bored.

"Ah, black hair, sour disposition," describes Persephone.

"Oh," groans Hermione. "That's Professor Snape."

"Nothing. He was rather redundant," states Athena.

"How so," asks Persephone looking interested.

"The man questioned my intelligence," says Athena. Seeing the blank look on her sister's face, Athena adds, "In five different languages."

"Athena!"

"What?"

**Gryffindor Tower  
Hermione's room**

Opening the door, gesturing to the room. Hermione states, "This in my room. I share with several roommates."

"Is it always this clean," asks her mother looking rather shocked.

"NO," shouts Lavender. "Super cleaned it yesterday."

"Good grief," laughs Persephone.

Until Later


	22. The End 22

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~ Echoes of Silence ~**

* * *

****Summary: Hermione is abused at home... Fred's in love with her, but hasn't acted on it because he thinks his brother Ron is also in love with her. An Hr/ FW story 

* * *

**Hermione's room**

The full moonlight spills into the room throw the open window. Slowly getting up, Hermione approaches the window. Standing next to it she peers out into the night. _It's such a beautiful night._ Glancing down to her watch, she notices that it's just past midnight. Arranging the pillows, she sits down on the small coach next to the window giving her an exceptional view. 

Absently minded, Hermione rubs her hand over her stomach, wistful wishing that Fred would show up. _I can almost feel his arms around me._ Pulling out her wand, she conjures up a steaming cup of hot chocolate. _He'll be here soon._ A soft smile spreads across her face. Taking a sip of her hot chocolate, Hermione snickers as a photo album catches her eye.

"Accio photo album," whispers Hermione flicking her wand. The book floats directly towards her. Plucking the book out of the air, Hermione flips the pages until she finds the photo she's looking for. _Ah, there you are._ Running a loving hand over it, she sighs.

There stood George and Fred looking dashing in their best dress robes, flipping between waving at her and making fun at each other. _Some things never change._ Turning the page a snicker escapes from her mouth.

In this photo stood out one girl. Angelina Johnson. _Thank Merlin for Colin Creevey._ In the picture Angelina is rather miffed, seeing that Fred and George had just finished pulling their prank on her. She had a hooked nose that made Professor Snape's nose look normal, long extremely greasy hair. Which according to George should last for about three mouths after graduation. Angelina's skin was hot pink with bright yellow spots. 

Giggling, Hermione feels two strong arms wrap themselves around her. Smelling Fred's familiar scent, Hermione leans back against him. "What held you up?"

"George," whispers Fred. "He came up with a new flavor for our tongue-twisters."

"Hmm, sounds interesting. What flavor?" asks Hermione as Fred kisses her cheek.

"Strawberry-chocolate," answers Fred. "With a dash of spinach."

"Gross," moans Hermione. "Are your brothers come over tomorrow to finish the room?"

"Yes, wife," laughs Fred. "The baby's room will be finished tomorrow if mum has any say in the matter." Glancing down, Fred comments, "Re-living my past glories?"

"Something like that," mutters Hermione as she yawns.

"Time for bed, Mrs. Weasley," states Fred helping her up off the coach.

"Only if you join me, Mr. Weasley," says Hermione. Wiggling his eyebrows, Fred swipes Hermione off her feet carrying Hermione to bed. Placing her hands on Fred's back Hermione kisses Fred's lip.

  


Five months later baby Serenity Hope Weasley was born. She had her father's red hair but her mother's eyes. 

~ The End ~


End file.
